Demon Hunt
by acc2787
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin live in a mythical world at war, Kaoru has to go into hidding because of a rare gift what will happen when the Battousai is hired to find her! AU! Rated M for a reason "Lemons"
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Hunt**

**Prologue: Escape**

**Warnings: little bit of lime: Not much just a hint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin**

The Battousai hid among the shadows waiting for his next victim but he did not have to

wait long as the man in question came into view. For the Battousai this was to easy, it

was just another corrupt politician, who believed that his money would save him.

Battousai grimaced in disgust at the fat old geezer who had been making money off

others misery by selling weapons and drugs during this time of war. The five men

muscled demons and men surrounding him were no better than the one they were

protecting, they were probably the thugs he used to hassle the people who owed their

boss money but could not afford to pay because of the war. All six men deserved to die a

slow and painful death as far as the Battousai was concerned but unfortunately, he could

not waste any time to night. Amber eyes watched only mildly interested as the group

made its way down the street, coming closer to were he hid. Maybe it was the fact that he

could suppress his ki, maybe it was the fact that he could control the shadows and

atmosphere around him, maybe it was because of his ominous presence, or maybe it was

because the guard was just a muscle idiot; but, the reason did matter because right at that

very moment the Battousai was standing not three feet away from the first guard and the

mans eyes passed right over him. A confident smirk spread across the Battousai face,

'This assignment will end rather quickly.' he thought.

* * *

Kaoru crept quietly around the corner, her body firmly pressed against the wall behind

her, looking around, she saw no one in the next hall. She was just a few feet away from

her objective all she had to do was walk across the empty hall and through the door right

in front of her. Swiftly she crossed the space of the hall and placed herself firmly against

the wall again. Kaoru held her breath as she turned the knob ever so slowly and gently

pushed the door open. No one was in the smelly old locker room, everyone was suppose

to be out doing Lord Shishio's orders, but she stayed as silent as she could just incase. So

far everything was going according to plan, somehow she had made it to this room

without being detected, and how that happened she would never know, but that did not

matter right now. What truly mattered was that she was here and in a few minutes, she

would be on her way to freedom. Finally, Kaoru spotted what she was looking for, the

closet, extra uniforms hung innocently on the rack not knowing that one of them would

be used to help a prisoner escape.

The black uniform fit loosely around her body, the boots were a bit too big, but

the ninja mask fit snuggly around her head and face. Looking in the mirror Kaoru made

sure that she looked like any other soldier before leaving the disgusting locker room.

Kaoru walked briskly down the halls passing only a few other soldiers in uniform

coming back from their assignments. Ten minutes after leaving the locker room Kaoru

found her self in the main entrance hall, across the hall were two medium sized double

doors and to the side of those doors stood two guards. Kaoru took a deep breath as she

started to walk at a leisurely pace towards the doors. Her heart pounding in her ears, a

lump in her throat, her breath coming in small gasps as every step brought her closer to

the doors. Those doors were the last obstacle between her and freedom, and it was so

close.

"**Halt!" **Kaoru had completely forgotten about the guards standing at the door, causing

her to jump after he spoke his command. "Are you going on an assignment?" The guard

questioned. Kaoru nodded slowly in answer praying her inability to speak would not give

her away. "Good, but I am warning you to remember your access information. You will

not be able to return otherwise." Kaoru nodded once again as the guard opened the door

for her with a small smile. "Good luck on your assignment."

As Kaoru stepped out into the night, and walked away from the secret hideout that was

once her prison, tears spilled from her eyes as one word came to her mind. **"Freedom…"**

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"Ah…oh…Oh…Shi..shi…o…please don't stop." Yumi begged as her body convulsed in

orgasm. Her lover and employer Shishio Makoto had her pinned beneath him. His

bandaged and burnt body pulsed with the extra heat of their sex, new flames, that came

from within his body, scorched the bandages the fire in his eyes matched the fire in his

lower extremities as started to move within his woman once again. A sadistic smirk

played across his face as he watched Yumi squirm beneath him.

Knock…knock…Knock…

Knock…Knock…Knock….

Shishio growled at the door as her got off the bed he and Yumi were currently sharing; a

scowl replaced his smirk as he walked to door. Yumi was left panting on the bed as she

watched her employer walk to the far end of the room a frown on her perfect face.

Shishio wrenched the door open only to come face to face with a lowly messenger.

"This better be important or you are dead." Shishio threatened in a quite sinister voice.

"Sssssir…um…I…am her to…ah…inform you…that…uhhh…" The minion continued

to stutter through his speech annoying Shishio even more.

"**SPIT IT OUT!"** Shishio growled loosing his temper.

"Sir…Kamiya has…escaped…we don't know if she…has escaped or ah…if someone

has taken her…sirrrr…..ahhhhhhhhh…" Those were the messenger's last words as a

blade of fire sliced his stomach in half.

Shishio looked to the guards stationed at his door, both of them sweating with fear. "One

of you goes and gets me the Battousai." In addition, with that he went back into his room

slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hello! Everyone! Long time no write and I apologies for that! This peice had to be put on hold as my school came first! I can't promise that to have updates on a weekly bases but I am commited to getting this sucked done! Like every thing else I have written! I am not sure when I can post again or when I will have time to type it out! All I can tell you is that I have two more chapters completely written just not typed out yet! Hopefully my work load won't be bad and I can post chapters 1 and 2 real soon! Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far!

As always thankyou for reading

Abby


	2. Running

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 1 **

**Running**

**Warnings: Not much in this chapter**

Kaoru stared at the building where her map had taken her, she knew that the people inside had caused more than enough trouble for Shishio and his men, she only hoped that they would help her. The information she was given said they would but one truly never knew. Kaoru took one long calming breath as she prepared herself for the worst. It took her a moment but Kaoru finally found the courage to take her first steps into the Aoi-ya.

* * *

Misao looked up from the letter that had been delivered earlier that day, saying that the Aoi-ya would have a visitor that night in need of the Oniwabanshu's help, she growled in frustration as the door stood stubbornly shut. Rubbing her eyes for the hundredth time that night, Misao looked towards the large antique clock standing against the wall.

"3:45, and still no one has shown. Where is this person anyways? And why do they have to come for help in the middle of the night?" She complained while yawning and scratching the back of her head. It was then the bell above the door rang signaling that someone had entered the old inn. Misao's head whirled around to look at the figure of the young woman standing in the door way, Misao could tell that this woman was older than her but not by much she also was able to see the black ring, that glowed magically, around the young woman's neck which meant she would not be able to speak. Misao smiled gently while welcoming the young woman to have a seat at the front desk.

"Hello, My name is Misao, how may I help you to day?" Misao smiled as she put on a front just incase this was not the person the Oniwabanshu was asked to help. Misao continued to smile as she passed a note pad and pen to the Aoi-ya's new visitor. She watched the mystery woman wrote on the paper.

**_My name is Kaoru. I need help, I need to hide!_**

"Who are you needing to hide from?" Misao gently whispered the question inwardly praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. She watched as the young woman, Kaoru, wrote done the name that most demons feared more than death its self.

**_"Shishio"_**

Misao's deep breath seemed to echo throughout the entrance hall as she read the name she had feared seeing on the paper. She licked her now very dry lips before speaking.

"Okay, we will help you. However you don't need just anyone's help, you need the Oniwabanshu."

* * *

"So you see Himura, I need you to find my little pet as soon as possible. If someone breaks that silence spell she could tell our enemies everything about our secret weapon. She could ruin everything we have worked so hard for." Shishio's eyes glowed with pure rage as he spoke while handing Battousai pictures of the girl in question. Battousai studied the pictures of his next assignment with little interest as he nodded his understanding.

"So you wish for me to kill her?" It wasn't really a question but a statement after all that was his job.

"No! I want you to find her and bring her back to me!" Shishio growled through clenched teeth. "I still need her, but when this war ends and my enemies' bodies lay dead at my feet I will have the pleasure of disposing of her myself." A wishful grin slide across the bandaged fire demons face as he picture slaughtering the girl.

"I understand, however I can not track her on photos alone. I need personal items, I need her scent." The Battousai lifted his head coming eye to eye with his employer. Blood red meet burning amber as they stared each other down before Shishio turned away to summon his mistress.

"Yumi." Shishio's commanding voice echoed slightly as it traveled down the hall. Shishio's sadistic smile became wider as he watched his witch came running at his call. "Yumi, I want you to take Battousai to Kaoru's room."

* * *

Kaoru smiled at the green eyed girl as they stood on the platform. The train whistled and hissed steam as the conductor called for everyone with tickets to get aboard the train. A tear slipped down Kaoru's face as she grabbed Misoa in a tight hug. Though Kaoru couldn't speak she hoped that her hug would express her gratitude. A few more happy tears spilled down her face as she let go of the young girl to board the train.

Kaoru waved happily as the train slowly started to leave the station. Soon the train was picking up speed, leaving Kyoto behind. The further she got the freer Kaoru felt, her heart becoming lighter as the train continued its journey to Tokyo.

* * *

Battousai stepped into the small room which was more like a prison cell. It was dark with only one lamp that stood in the far off corner by a small one person bed. To the right there was a wooden door that lead to a small bathroom containing only a shower, toilet, and sink. On the other side of the bed was a small dresser that stored the girls clothing.

Battousai nostrils flared as he took in the surroundings of the room but it wasn't the room that had him flaring his nostrils no it was the scent. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across, It was wild yet soothing fragrance and the only thing that came even close to it was wild jasmines. Battousai shook his head to clear it as he continued to walk through the room. The scent lead him to the dresser beside the bed, opening the drawer carefully he found the one item that seemed to have most if not all of the intoxicating scent. His mouth started to water as he pressed his nose into the folds of a dark indigo ribbon.

"This will do." As he lifted his head to the figure standing in the doorway. "I will find the little lost bird with this."

* * *

**Hey Everybody** School sucks but I have thankfully been able to work on this for a little while! tell me if you like this format better than the other I have had complants about it and I am sorry so hopefully this will fix it if not there really is nothing I can do about it! O yeah and don't forget to tell me how you like the story I know some of it is confusing right now but everything will be straightened out in the next couple of chapters

Thanks for reading

Abby


	3. Finding Freedom

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 2: Finding Freedom**

**Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK! So sad**

Kaoru stepped down from the train and onto the platform an irrepressible smile blossomed as she felt a large weight leave her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around the train station trying to locate the exit. Just as Misao had instructed Kaoru had changed clothes on the train, she was now wearing a blue kimono with a deep purple obi, her hair flowed behind her as she walked toward the large doorway that lead to the market place of Tokyo. The only thing left to do was to find the restaurant Misao and Okina had spoken of, the Akabeko. There she would live and work under the protection of the Oniwabanshu, and their many allies.

Tokyo was a beautiful city filled with smiling people going about their business, almost blissfully ignorant of the war that was going on around them. Street shops were opening to greet customers and the rising sun as Kaoru walked through the already bustling streets. She was unable to contain her smile as she watched a group of small children play a chasing game in the middle of the market square. Shaking her head Kaoru looked down at the map that Okina had given her and continued on her way to the Akabeko.

* * *

Battousai placed the hair sash to his noise before taking in the intoxicating scent, he had already memorized everything he could from the scent on the cloth but for some reason he continued to take in the unique aroma. For the first time the great Battousai had become addicted it was not to drugs or alcohol no but to a scent, the scent of a woman. Taking one of the pictures out of his hakama he stared at the girl and took another whiff of the sash, her deep blue eyes glared up at him as he imagined her standing before him the black collar around her throat keeping her from speaking but the hatred was clear in her deep blue burning eyes.

The Battousai shook his head clear as he heard someone walking toward him. Pulling out his sword Battousai got ready to pounce on anyone who would dare intrude on his solitude.

"Lord Bat ahhhh!" The young spy stopped in mid sentence as he found a sword pressed into his throat, it was not enough to kill him but it was enough to draw blood.

"Why have you entered my domain without permission or notice?" The Battousai half whisper half growled out the question as he pressed the blade deeper into his own informant.

"Mm…ma..my Lord you told me to come if I have found out anything about the girl and Iiiii…have something sssssir." The lucky servant gulped loudly as her felt the Battousai blade leave his now scarred flesh.

"Well," the Battousai questioned "What have you found out, boy?"

"She….sh…she took ththththe train to…ah…to ah Tokyo." The informant stuttered on through the news he had brought to his lord unable to keep his fear under control. "Unfortunately it was…sss… the lasssst train to Tttt…Tokyo until th..ththe war is ova…over."

"Well that is unfortunate but I prefer to go on foot anyway." Battousai wasn't really talking to the boy but more to himself as he grabbed the hair ribbon and took a long sigh to calm himself.

"Sh…Should I infff…inform Lalala…Lord Shishio?" In truth the boy felt much more comfortable around the Battousai now that he seemed calmer but the idea of having to go before Lord Shishio terrified him.

"No…no I will wait to inform Shishio after I have captured the girl, you may go." The Battousai looked out the window of his room stroking the dark blue fabric in his hands. He thought about preparations that needed to be made for his two day trek that would take him to Tokyo but mostly he thought about the woman he would be capturing. Would she be like most women would she scream and cry would she beg to be let go. Once again Battousai took out the pictures he had been given and memorized every feature of the woman in them. He wondered if this Kaoru was as stubborn as these pictures made her out to be, if she would put up a fight. Smiling he hoped she would.

* * *

Three Days Later

Kaoru smiled as she served yet another platter to the customers of the Akabeko. She watched as the young Tsubame took another order from the table across the room while little Yahiko cleaned an empty table to the side of her. Kaoru walked briskly back to the kitchen where Tae and Megumi cooked up a storm, three plates filled with food had been set out along with a list of where the food was to be taken. Kaoru placed one of the waiting dishes on her head and picked up the two others with her hands. Balancing like only a student of Kamiya-Kasshin style could walked back to deliver the food to the tables.

Later That Night

"Hey Kaoru, can you help me with the dishes?" Yahiko questioned over his shoulder as Kaoru entered in the kitchen after helping Tsubame clean the dinning hall. Kaoru smiled and walked over to stand next to Yahiko by the sink. "The sooner we get this done the sooner you can show me some more kendo moves, right?" Kaoru nodded her approval only to get a loud "Yesssss, alright, more kendo!" Yahiko hooted happily as he handed Kaoru a dish to dry and put away. Kaoru shook his head at his antics but inwardly she was ecstatic to finally get to follow in her fathers foot steps and become a teacher in her family's fighting style.

It didn't take long before Kaoru was showing Yahiko steps and kata in the court yard. She smiled her encouragement to the boy when he got a movement right and corrected when he got a step or two wrong. Truthfully this was Kaoru's favorite part of the day and she hope that little Yahiko wouldn't get bored of learning her family's style. However there was a stillness in the air that had Kaoru on edge, she found herself looking for shapes in the shadows that surrounded the court yard of the Akabeko. Closing her eyes to the shadows once again, Kaoru hoped her instincts were wrong but that was a rarity in itself.

"Hey Kaoru it is turning kind of chilly, maybe we should head in and get some sleep?" Yahiko questioned as he to felt the stir in the air. Kaoru nodded her agreement as the two headed inside.

* * *

High above the court yard a pair of golden eyes watched the two figures collect their things and head back to their sleeping quarters for the night.

* * *

And that is it for now I know it is not exactly one of my best chapters but I got to get the story going! I fell bad that I didn't put more detail into this chapters but if I want to get on with this story I had to skip a few scenes! In the next chapter I am hoping to explain how The Bat. found Kaoru!

As always thanks for reading

Leave a review

Abby


	4. A False Freedom

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 3 A False Freedom**

**Warning: Not much in this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK!**

****Authors Notes: **Hey guys I don't want to confuse you or any thing but this chapter explains how Battousai found Kaoru so fast! It also happens the same day as last chapter but much earlier that day. I am sorry that it is a little confusing but hopefully you will understand why I wrote it this way. Thanks Abby

* * *

The Battousai reached the gates of Tokyo just in time to be greeted by the early morning sun. He scanned the already busy streets for any sign of the woman but there was no trace of the elusive creature. He breathed in heavily tasting the air with his mouth and noise. Her scent was there, it was faint but it was there, and because of that the Battousai immediately started scanning the area again trying to see places she may have visited. It was soon decided that the large market place in the middle of town would be the best place to start looking. Only one thought came into the great assassins mind as he walked lazily into the busy streets. 'I am coming for you, my little Kaoru.'

* * *

Kaoru walked between her two companions for the morning. Sano was babbling about his latest fight with Megumi, or in his words 'the fox', while Kaoru smiled encouragingly. Yahiko stood on the other side of Kaoru, he spoke mostly about how perfect his relationship with Tsubame was and how Sano shouldn't start arguments that he couldn't finish himself.

"Yeah, yeah what do you know about relationships? Your just a kid, and you know nothing of what women really want." Kaoru smiled as she wrote down her reply on the matter and handed Sano the paper.

'_He knows more than you do.'_

Yahiko laughed loudly as he read over Sano's shoulder while holding out his hand for Kaoru to slap.

"Thanks a lot little missy." Sano's drop his head in defeat after reading the note. Kaoru smiled and patted the older man's shoulder before writing another note and handing it to him.

'_Megumi loves you, trust me I know.'_

Soon Sano was back to proudly strutting his way through the crowd of the busy market place as the three continued running errands for the Akabeko before it opened later that afternoon.

* * *

The Battousai stared at the threesome, it was clear that they knew each other but the extent of the relationship were unknown. Would the man and boy protect the woman and if so why. The Battousai watched as Kaoru passed notes to both males then he watched how the smile grew on her face as they read the notes both males acted outraged by what was written making her smile reach her eyes and open her mouth but the laugh that was suppose to follow was silenced by the black ring around her neck. He watched as her face of joy became a face of pain as tears sprouted from her eyes and her hands dropped the note pad and pen and clutched her throat. The two males noticed her pain and began to try and sooth her discomfort. After a few minutes of the males fusing over her, Kaoru smiled again but this smile was different, it was a smile meant to comfort, a smile created to hide the pain she was still feeling.

The golden eyed demon closed his eyes to remember the smile she wore right before her laugh was quieted with pain. He started to wonder what her voice would sound like, what her laughter would sound like, if her voice matched the strength and beauty he saw in her.

"What are you doing here Battousai?" Amber eyes meet with ice blue as the Battousai turned to see his long time friend, he had known Aoshi was coming but recent events had caused him to be caught off guard.

"Hello, Aoshi, it is nice to see you as well." Aoshi mouth twitch at the sarcasm in the Battousai voice.

"You should have gone to base and reported what you have learn of Shishio." Aoshi's calculating eyes did not miss the way Battousai eyes would stray to the girl in the market place.

"I wanted to check on the girl. Why has the black ring not been removed yet?" Battousai was no fool, he wasn't about to look weak in the eyes of another warrior.

"Megumi and Tae have both tried to remove it but they were not strong enough the only witch that might be powerful enough to remove it is Tokio and she is on a mission with Saitoh." Aoshi closed the distance between himself and the Battousai until they were only five feet away from each other. "Why does it matter?"

"She could be the key to bringing Shishio down, is that a good enough reason?" The Battousai sarcastic revelation made Aoshi look toward the girl who was now helping carry supplies from the market. "I will be in charge of the girls safety from now on. Go back to head quarters and inform the them of the changes."

"I will tell them but they will not like that you have changed the plans. You are suppose to do whatever Shishio wanted you to do about the girl, in order to gain his trust. Tell me why have you decided to not go through with the plan that we have spent months on?" Aoshi's calm voice didn't indicate any interest but his eyes told the Battousai a different story.

"I told you, she is important, Aoshi. Shishio wants me to bring her back alive because he still needs her to carry out one if not all of his plans. She could be what we need to defeat Shishio and end this war once and for all." The Battousai watched as the woman in question entered the Akabeko along with the two males all three were loaded down with supplies that had been purchase at the market. He closed his eyes in memory of how she had haunted his dreams ever since he had left a map and instructions by her bed in order for her to escape Shishio. The plan had been a simple one, help the girl escape then hunt her down and do whatever Shishio had wanted in order to gain his trust. He was suppose to give her a taste of freedom and then take it away. It was nothing but a false freedom.

"I will inform the council but they will not like that you have changed the plan." Aoshi started to leave but stopped as a thought crossed his mind. "What will you do if they decide to continue with the original plan?"

"That is none of your concern." The Battousai growled out his answer as he leapt off of the building he had been perched on and disappeared into the crowded street. Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the crowded street below before leaving himself.

* * *

'What will happen if you are forced to take away the freedom that was never hers? What will happen if she realizes her freedom is nothing but a lie?' Aoshi walked slowly as each thought came to mind about the Battousai strange behavior. 'She won't understand, she can't understand that her freedom was never real. That she was living a life that was not hers, a false freedom.'

* * *

Golden eyes watched from high in a tree as Kaoru taught a young boy different steps to a kata from a noble sword style. A gentle smile graced the woman's lips as she corrected the boy's stance yet again. It was a different smile than from the two Battousai had seen in the market place, this one was meant to encourage the boy to keep trying. 'I wonder how many smiles you have little Kaoru. Don't worry I will keep you safe and I will make your dream of freedom a reality, this I promise you, my sweet Kaoru.'

The Battousai felt more than saw the glowing red eyes of the other assassin across the grounds 'Jin-e! So I was not the only one Shishio sent after Kaoru.'

* * *

Hello everybody I warned you at the begining of the chapter now I am going to tell you again! This chapter happened the same day as chapter 3 just in Battousai point of view! I know it might be a little confusing but there is a reason why I wrote it like this!

Anywho I hope youe enjoyed the chapter! Next couple of chapters are going to be exciting! WooHooo! Love them fight scenes! Ok enough of that

Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed so far you rock! Please continue send reveiws cause it is the only way I know what the readers want!

As always thanks for reading

Abby


	5. Chapter 4 A Freedom Threatened

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 4: A Freedom Threatened**

**Warnings: There is a little bit o fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin**

Kaoru closed her eyes before entering the doors, she could feel it the dark ki seemed to surround the Akabeko grounds. She walked beside Yahiko carrying the small amount of equipment they had used during their training session looking at the oblivious boy she smiled to reassure him, and herself, as he continued to talk of the days event knowing he felt the dark energy but didn't know what it meant. She was not going to let her presence here endanger the lives of those who live here as well, her decision made as she pretended to go to bed. '_I will protect you from Shishio's evil, I promise this to all of you.' _She thought as she nodded her head in goodnight to the sleepy Yahiko. Smiling she thought back through the last three days, remembering how everyone had welcomed her with open arms.

**Flashbac**k

Kaoru walk slowly through the double doors of the restaurant her heart pounding in her ears as she looked around the empty establishment only to see a tall brown headed man who's hair reminded her vaguely of the rooster that lived at her uncles farm.

"Hi there missy, what can I do for you?" His friendly smile bringing relief to her wary mind. Kaoru slowly took out the note she had been given by Okina hoping she was at the right place and praying that Shishio would never find her here. "Ah I see, you got a silencing spell on you lets see if we can take care of that first. Yahiko…were are you, you little brat?"

"What do you want rooster head?" A dark skinned boy with spiky black hair, his face a picture of annoyance, popped out from behind a wide door. If Kaoru had a voice she would have giggled at the two's antics as they went straight into a yelling match. Soon the one known as rooster head had the spiky haired boy in a head lock.

"Call me rooster head again, kid. I dear you." The older man growled out as he put more pressure on the boy trapped in his arms.

"Stop calling me kid, you pathetic excuse of a man, you don't even know how to please your own woman." Kaoru couldn't help it, she knew that pain would come if any sound ever tried to come out of her but the two males were just too funny. She reared her head back to bust out laughing but the sound was replaced with pain as the dark ring around her neck burned her throat from the inside out. Tears spilled out of her eyes as intense pain throbbed throughout her entire body causing her to grab the edge of a near by table to stop herself from collapsing. '_ Breath, just breath, Kaoru. The pain will go away, if you just concentrate and breath.'_

"Hey, are you okay, little missy. Here let me help you, sit down. Yahiko go get Megumi and Tae we need to get this spell off of her, soon." The rooster head was now at Kaoru's side trying to sooth the pain that still throbbed through her entire body. The pain slowly started to ebb away as she sat beside the tall man who was rubbing her back in calming circles.

"Sano! This better be important rooster head or else I am going to be very upset with…" Kaoru could vaguely make out the dark haired beauty walk through a doorway she had noticed before. "The silencing spell is causing her pain as well as silencing her, only a truly powerful witch could possibly have created such a spell. I will not be able to remove it, but I can lessen the pain she feels."

**End Flashback**

'_No, I will not let Shishio's evil touch my knew family. I will protect them even if I have to die to do so…'_

_

* * *

_

Battousai glared at the blood red eyes of Jin-e as he jumped from his hiding place in the tree to the roof of the Akabeko. A sinister smile came across the blood red eyed assassin's face just before he disappear in the shadows leaving the Battousai to glare at the spot where he had been.

The Battousai walked calmly over to where Jin-e had been standing just moments ago, knowing the insane assassin was probably long gone, still that didn't stop the amber eyed demon from scanning the shadows around the Akabeko, only to see the one person he was to protect jump out of a window and onto the ground just to the left of him. She was leaving; her hair tied high on her head, a bokken strapped to her back, wearing a white gi, and blue hakama, she was leaving. _'What is she doing?'_

Battousai followed the blue eyed woman as she continued walking quietly through the empty streets of Tokyo.

* * *

Kaoru sensed a presence follow her away from the restaurant as she continue to lead whoever it was away from the Akabeko and away from her friends. Her heart pounding as she continued to think through her hastily made plan. '_Just lead them to the clearing, get to the clearing confront whoever Shishio sent then, hopefully, I will win the fight and return home. I will have to leave as soon as I get back I can't let Shishio hurt my friends, my family. If…I lose well then I lose. But I won't run away not anymore… not when I have something to protect.'_

Kaoru's heart stuttered as she made it to the edge of town, it was only a little bit further to get to clearing by the edge of the river, crossing the bridge she looked back to see a shadowy figure following her. Kaoru's breath hitched as she saw the menacing shadow crossing the bridge, following her to the small clearing. _'Come on, just a little bit further.'_

Kaoru stopped when she made it to the middle of the clearing taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bokken, and turned to face her pursuer.

* * *

The Battousai watched as the woman before him turned to face him, determination shining in her bright blue eyes as she brought her bokken in front of her body. The message more than clear, she was challenging him. A smile spread across his face as he brought his sheathed katana out to combat the beautiful creature in front of him. '_If that is what she wants who am I to deny her.'_ Battousai stood in awe of the woman in front of him, she stood in the middle of a small clearing, the moon shining in her hair causing a dark blue hue to frame her gentle yet determined face. The grass around her swayed with the night breeze giving the vision before him an almost surreal effect. _'She is so beautiful.'_

The Battousai raised his sheathed katana in preparation for attack Kaoru mimicked his movements as she to readied for attack.

* * *

He was faster than her much faster and stronger but Kaoru had been taught how to deal with such odds. As she dodged his attack swinging her bokken to the side while turning to catch her attacker in the side only to meet nothing but air. Her breath hitched as she lost sight of her assailant, closing her eyes in order to calm herself and sense his ki, she almost missed avoiding the attack coming from above. Blocking another one of his attacks she dodge and swung her bokken to the side this time Kaoru had the satisfaction of hearing and feeling the weight of hitting her attackers leg.

* * *

Battousai took the hit only to dive and roll while unsheathing his sword and swinging his blade stopping it just before the blade touched the flesh of her open throat. Standing keeping the tip of his sword under her chin, he smiled down at the beauty before him. She seemed even more alluring her breath coming in heaves, her checks pink with exertion, a defiant light shinning in her eyes. '_So beautiful.' _

_

* * *

_

Kaoru glared at her enemy not wanting to show her disappointment of losing and her fear of the death that was sure to come after such a lose. '_I guess this is it, so much for freedom. At least I have saved my friends.'_

"I am not going to hurt you or take you back to Shishio, Kaoru. I am here to protect you but after that little scuff I am not sure you need protecting." Kaoru looked up in surprise as the man who was now sheathing his sword, a smile on his scarred but handsome face.

The Battousai offered his hand to help her up in which she took with surprise and questions swirling in her dark blue eyes. "I am the Battousai but most who know me call me Kenshin. I have been working undercover for sometime trying to get Shishio to trust me with information on a secret weapon he has been hiding for quite sometime. I am working with the demonic council to bring him down. It was only after many months of working for Shishio that I found you. I was the one who left the map and instructions on how to get out of Shishio's underground fortress." Kenshin took a deep breath before asking the question that he had been waiting to ask. "Kaoru, do you know about Shishio's secret weapon?"

Kaoru nodded her head in reply. '_Yeah I know about everything about his secret plans.'_

_

* * *

_

Battousai stood more than close to the beauty beside him, her hand was still in his and he wasn't ready to let it go yet. He had spoken calmly and decisively toward her but inside he was losing control. Her scent intoxicated him as every breath he took was filled with her fragrance of wild jasmine, he wanted nothing more than to press her body against a near by tree and ravaging her relentlessly. He watched as the young woman smiled towards him not knowing what she was thinking he stayed motionless. She step closer toward him until their faces where only a few inches away, still he stayed still. Then she pressed her lips on his, un able to control himself anymore, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him placing one hand firmly on her bottom he pressed his pelvis into hers making sure that she knew the affect she was having on him while deepening the kiss.

* * *

Kaoru pulled away first taking deep gulps of air as she did, she brought her hands to her lips automatically feeling them with the tips of her fingers, the feelings with in her mind and heart so different from anything she had ever felt before. Looking into the eyes of the man that had taken her first kiss, she saw the possession and want inside of them along with something else she couldn't yet understand, but whatever it was it made her heart skip a beat. Making up her mind Kaoru brought her small hands onto his well muscled chest before raising to press her lips to his once again.

* * *

Battousai didn't know what had come over him, he knew that the kiss she had meant to give him was innocent but that didn't stop him from pulling Kaoru into him and taking full advantage of her innocence. Her innocence was obvious by her actions, it had to have been her first kiss. He was expecting to be slapped or push away for his actions, for taking away her first kiss, he was completely taken aback when his lips felt the soft press of hers once again. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against him, the feel of her soft lips, the feel of her soft skin, and of her gentle nature. He was beginning to lose control all over again. '_I will not take her virginity here, I will go slowly, I will take my time with her even though I don't deserve something so pure.'_ Pulling away he looked deep into her loved filled eyes before taking one of her hands in his and leading her back to the Akabeko. "Don't worry my little Kaoru I will protect you." _'Because I always take care of what is mine!'_

* * *

Hello, Hello! Hi everybody thank you for reading I hope this chapter meets everyones expectations! To tell you the truth I was going to put the fight with Jin-e in here as well but it made the chapter way to long. So I trimed it down a bit. Also I had to trime the love scene a bit as well but all in all I think it was a decent chapter! I tried not to take away from Battousai's nature while still trying to make it romantic not an easy feat! Any who tell me what you think

Please review! Thanks for reading

Abby


	6. Chapter 5 A Stolen Freedom

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 5: A stolen Freedom**

**Warnings: fighting scene with blood but not much**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story :-{ **

Kaoru woke with a small secretive smile on her face, thinking back to the night before made her smile grow as a blush crept its way across her cheeks. She knew he didn't understand why she had kissed him back or why she had trusted him so willingly, and soon she would have to explain but now was not the time to think on such things, she had work to do. Kaoru slowly rose from the futon and prepare for the day to come and hopefully she would get to see her redheaded demon again.

* * *

Shimmering and somewhat confused eyes watched with in the shadows of large tree close by. Last night had been confusing to say the least, replayed the night over in his head but nothing made sense at all. _'Why did she kiss him?'_ The question repeated itself in his mind over and over. In truth it didn't matter he had already decided to lay claim to her to make her his forever, he would clip his little birds wings and keep her for himself whether she like it or not. A smile slipped onto his face as he imagined the fiery female underneath him moaning and screaming his name as he took her. '_Oh yes, I am looking forward to when that day comes.'_ He could be patient though after all a female such as Kaoru deserved to be wooed and he would never force himself on a woman but still it was hard to wait. Battousai thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence.

" Aoshi, what do you want?" Asked the golden eyed demon as he turned ever so slightly to peer into the eyes of the demon behind him.

"The council would like a word with you." His voice betrayed no emotion as he spoke the small gleam in his eye was the only hint of the males true thoughts.

"Do you have something else you would like to tell me, Aoshi?" Battousai waited patiently for the males answer.

"They do not agree with your decision to not return the girl to Shishio. They need proof that the girl is more valuable than the information we could get from Shishio himself if you were still working undercover." Battousai could hear the doubt in Aoshi's voice as he spoke.

"I guess I will have to prove it to them then." Came Battousai quiet answer.

"What if you can't?" Asked Aoshi his eyes assessing Battousai every move and word, while secretly hoping he would not have to track Battousai down if he went against the council's wishes.

"Then I will have to leave." Battousai answer hung in the air as the two male demons looked down to see the cause of all their problems as she walk between Yahiko and Sano toward the market place.

"How can you be so sure that this girl is worth anything to Shishio?" Aoshi growled as he started to lose control of his emotions. "How can you be so willing to give up everything we worked for just for some pathetic little gir…" Aoshi's questions were cut off as Battousia's hand clamped around his throat.

"She is not just some girl, she is important to Shishio, not only did he send me but Jin-e is here as well. This girl is very important not only to Shishio, but to me as well." The words spilled out of his mouth before Battousai had a chance to recant them. "I will not let anyone take her away from me, that includes Shishio, the council, and anyone else who is foolish enough to try and take her." At his last statement his grip on Aoshi's throat loosened before he pulled his hand away all together only to look back at the object of the discussion. "Let's hurry to the council, the sooner I report the sooner I can get back to my post." The Battousai jumped from the tree to the nearest roof his head turn to get a glimpse of the girl one last time before he took off, his speed making him un-seeable to any one eyes, in the direction that would lead to the councils meeting place.

Aoshi followed going much slower not really seeing the urgency in the situation to go at full speed and even if he was at full speed he could never keep up with the Battousai.

* * *

Kaoru frowned slightly when she felt the absence of the presence that had been following her all day a long with a foreboding that told her to be on alert until he returned. She felt something else in the back of her senses, something dark and deadly, something that was not Kenshin.

* * *

Dark red eyes gleamed with anticipation as the monster known as Jin-e watched his prey. The girl was more beautiful than the pictures he had been given and even though he was strictly order to not harm her that did not mean he could not have fun with her. Battousai was an idiot if he really thought that Shishio did not know of his betrayal. Shishio had known from the beginning and so he had decided to play along with the stupid assassin turned spy for the enemy. Shishio was going to make Battousai pay for ever thinking that he could fool the dark lord. Jin-e turned his head to continue to watch the beautiful creature he would soon have the pleasure to meet.

* * *

Sano stiffened as he felt a dark presence he knew that the Battousai was close and had been watching over the girl that he was currently escorting but this presence was not the Battousai, this dark evil was not Kenshin. And it was coming this way.

* * *

Battousai made his way into what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. His face showed no surprise when he walk in and saw four raggedly dressed demon males, all of them leaning casually against the wall opposite him in between the four men was old worn out door. This was were the remaining council meet in secret ever since Shishio's first attack on the council killing at least half of the demonic elders. It was hard to believe that one fire demon could destroy the order that had kept the demonic world at peace, for so many year, in so little time. Now what is left of the old order is hiding out in warehouses and other secret hiding places known only to those who are loyal to the council.

Battousai nodded in greeting to the four guards before opening the dilapidated door and walking calmly into the room filled with elders and warrior demons alike.

* * *

Jin-e smiled widely as he watched his pray stiffen as her eyes finally met his. The males beside her also stiffened but they were not what he came for so their reaction didn't matter to him. He watched as the two males took up a defensive position in front of the girl while she herself took up her own fighting stance behind them. His eyes danced with glee at the challenge before him, the large man baring large fist at him in warning the boy and girl both holding wooden swords out against him the sight made him want to laugh. "Do you really think that the three of you can defeat me? With nothing but fists and sticks to fight with? Hahaha…This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Kaoru's grip on her bokken tightened as she mind processed the double meaning of the dark figures words. He was going to hurt Sano and Yahiko badly. She desperately wished that she was able to speak that she was able to tell at least Yahiko to run for help to go and find Kenshin or anyone else that might help them. Her heart pounded as she worried for her two boys, she knew that Sano was a strong fighter but his ki was nothing compared to the dark aura she felt emanating from the monster before them. Yes this man this demon was truly a monster if she ever saw one, his long gray hair was pulled into a high ponytail the center of his eyes sparkled from a deadly shade of read to an striking blue while the area around his eyes remained as black as night or better yet as dark as his soul, as insanity was demonstrated through his ever widening smile and the glint that came from his dark evil eyes. This demon was to strong for any of them to fight against.

That however did not stop Sano from blindly charging the crazed demon, which was a horrible mistake. Just as Sano fist was about to come into contact the monster vanished only to appear behind him, slashing the brown haired man in the back twice with his two swords. Sano turned to meet his attacker only to see empty space but before Jin-e could attack Sano from behind again Kaoru jumped into the fray using her bokken to deflect Jin-e's attack unfortunately this moved caused her bokken to be cut in half leaving her with nothing but a halo stick to defend herself. Though this moved did have some benefit as Sano reared back and landed a strong punch right on Jin-e's chin causing the insane demon to fly into a near wall. Unfortunately was able to get up shortly after hitting the wall, his momentum double and soon the trio found themselves in a very tight spot. Sano's left arm, right leg, and back sported large bloody wounds he everything was a blear to due to extensive blood loss. Kaoru had nothing but the hilt of her bokken to defend herself with a large gash on her upper arm gushed out blood her breathing was becoming heavy as she to keep herself conscious. Yahiko was already out his arms and legs both sporting several small cuts as well as many large bruises. Soon this fight would be over and unfortunately it was not going to be the threesome that would win this fight.

"You should give up." The crazed monster taunted the two fighters left standing. "Just give me the girl and I will let you and the boy go free." He said in a more serious tone. "After all she is the only one my master wants."

"I will not let you or your master ever get your disgusting hand on the missy." Sano babbled out as he wavered in his stance. "You hear me?" He said more definitively as he fought to gain control of his weakening body.

"You are a fool. Still I am going to leave you alive so you can give Battousai a message for me." The smile on his face fell some as if the prospect of leaving Sano alive was a bad thing.

"Oh yeah and what's that." Sano glared back as he finally was able to see clearly.

"He should have never crossed Shishio. We knew all a long that he was a spy and if he wants the girl back, after I take her from you of course, he can meet in the clearing were he and the little girl played their little game last night." And with that Jin-e charged for Sano using his speed he slashed the large mans chest then dove behind him to give the final blow with the hilt of his sword to the back of Sano's head. Then just as quickly he moved sprang at Kaoru using his hilt like a fist and ramming it into her stomach effectively knocking her out as well.

The grin on the insane demons face grew even wider as the almost weightless girl fell in his arms. '_Come to me Battousai, come try to save your woman, come and meet your death.'_

_

* * *

_

Hello everybody! Long time no write! Hehe sorry about that I have no excuss for not writing so long I mean at first it was because of midterm papers and tests where due. Then I got kinda sidetrack with everything else going on in my life includding an idea for a new story that I have started plotting out don't worry I promise I will finish writting this story before I start a new one! Scouts honor! Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter I know I had fun writting it! I was gonna make the fighting scene long but after reading what I wrote I felt kinda sick to my stomach over all the blood and guts so I decided to shorten it. If you want you can email me and I can give you the longer version of the fight scene but I warn you it is pretty gross! Also there is going to be alot of fighting in the next chapter so be prepared for blood and guts!

As always thankyou for reading and reviewing

Abby


	7. Chapter 6 A Fight For Freedom

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 6: A Fight for Freedom**

**Warning: Blood and Guts along with a whole lot of fighting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Squat!**

The knot in Battousai gut just wouldn't go away as he stood before the demonic council. He had argued his case admirably enough to convince the council that they should keep the girl safe until they were able to remove the spell that kept her from speaking, then they will be able to get all of the information they needed from her, hopefully it would be enough to grant her actual freedom. That however still did not chase away the feeling that something was wrong. It was then that the young girl from the Akabeko ran in panting for breath.

"My lords,…" She breathed heavily in and out as she tried to gain enough air to speak. "There…was…an attack…Sano and Yahiko were…injured…and…and Kaoru was taken."

Those last three words echoed in Battousai mind, _'Kaoru was taken!'_ Before he could stop himself he grabbed the now calming girl roughly by the shoulders. "By who…who took Kaoru…where is she?"

"Sano…" The girl stuttered out realizing just who was shaking her. "Sano…said that to tell you…that that … he will be waiting for you… were you and Miss Kaoru played the night before." And just like that Battousai was gone leaving a very disturbed council and girl behind him.

* * *

Aoshi stared at the two well bandaged forms laying on the floor with only one thought going through his mind, '_Battousai had been right.'_ He looked at the dark haired female healer who sat by the door her head bowed a soft snore coming from her exhausted form. It had taken nearly all of her magic to heal the extensive wounds that covered Sano's and Yahiko's bodies because of that she had decided to use bandages to cover the smaller wounds but in the end the two males were still covered from head to toe in white bandages. '_Battousai was right.'_ He told himself as he looked back to Sano, the fighter had told given the message and it rang as clear as day, Shishio had known all along which meant so much but could be summed up in only a few words. "Battousai was right." Aoshi finally confessed aloud along with his next obvious acknowledgement. "We need to rescues that girl." And with that Aoshi turned to leave the two badly injured males and the resting healer. His mind filled with questions concerning not only girl and Battousai but all those who were involved with mission. Did he know the location of the Oniwabanshu in Kyoto?…Did he know where Misao was? Aoshi needed to know if he did…he needed to know if his Misao was safe.

Aoshi's pace quickened as he crossed the bridge to the out skirts of the city and speed forward to Kyoto.

* * *

Everything was in a haze of confusion as Kaoru slowly became aware of her surroundings, she was so tired and pain seemed to come from every part of her body. She knew she was not on her soft futon nor was she surrounded by the warmth of her blankets. Instead of soft blankets she felt a coarse grainy material around both her ankles and her wrist. She opened her eyes to find that her hands and feet were bound together by rope, she found that she was laying on a large cold stone in an area that looked vaguely familiar. Looking around she spotted a tall figure not far from where she was laying, his broad form stood with his back to her and his long gray hair flowed with the wind that moved it. That was when her memory finally kicked in and she remembered, she remembered walking with Sano and Yahiko coming back from their daily trip to the market, she remembered feeling the dark presences of the monster who now stood before her and most importantly she remembered the fight that went on after meeting said monster in the street.

"He's coming for you." The tall figure spoke over his shoulder. "I can feel his anger, however I do not think he is angry enough. Lets give him something to be angry about."

His voice was calm with only a hint of malicious intent but when he turned around his face and eyes showed his true meaning.

* * *

Kenshin raced through the forest if anyone was in there they would only believe that it was a rush of angry wind, however that was not how anyone would describe the demon himself instead he was far more volatile and deadly. His eyes were clouded with the rage that many would never be able to understand however this rage was nothing compared to the fear the filled his heart. Fear that his Kaoru was hurt, fear of what shape he would find her in, fear of what Jin-e might do to her. It was known fact that Jin-e loved to torture his victims in anyway he could and it was this fact that was tearing him apart. "I am coming Kaoru."

* * *

Jin-e smiled as he approached his victim, his eyes gleamed merrily as he watched her try to wiggle away but it was no use the ropes around her wrist and ankles were tight and caused her movement to be limited. She would not be going anywhere any time soon.

"Now, now my pet you no need to struggle I won't hurt you much." He said while grabbing hold of her wounded shoulder and squeezing it until new fresh blood came pouring out of the old wound. Pain shot though Kaoru's entire body if she could of screamed she would have but again the black collar. The silent scream only brought more pain as the magic of the black ring around her neck. If she could Kaoru would have curled up into a ball until the pain stopped but unfortunately Jin-e and the ropes around her wrist and ankles kept her from moving. She closed her eyes trying her best to ride out the pain but then another stab of pain from around her thigh soared through her body. Kaoru's eyes shot open only to see the sadistic smiling face of Jin-e staring at her, looking down she found that in his hand was the hilt of a dagger that was still buried in her thigh. Kaoru watched in horror and in pain as the dagger was dragged through her upper thigh down to her lower thigh almost to the top of her knee. She felt the pain but she did not make the same mistake she had made the first time she made sure to keep her mouth shut, but that did not mean she could stop the tears that trailed down her face.

* * *

Battousai stood at the edge of the meadow that was once a place of peace and was now a place of horror. There on the other side of the clearing was Jin-e and his Kaoru. Her clothes were covered in blood much of it was her own, her skin was pale compared to her normal complexion, and her eyes shimmered with pain and tears. Battousai walked slowly into the middle of the meadow his movements smooth and measured but his anger grew with every step he took, he knew that Jin-e knew he was here. But that didn't stop him from calling out his challenge as he reached the middle of the meadow.

"Jin-e…leave her alone and fight me." His voice was soft but strong and it carried to the ears of the man he challenged quickly enough.

* * *

Aoshi ran as fast as he could on the dirt rode leading to Kyoto. His thoughts swirled around the small dark headed female ninja he had left behind so many months ago foolishly believing that Shishio would know nothing of the plans that were made. His most trusted men following close behind him, hopefully they would make it to Kyoto and everyone would be safe. Hopefully he would be able to move everyone there back to Tokyo. And hopefully his sweet Misao would be perfectly safe.

* * *

Jin-e turned his sadistic smiling face to redheaded demon standing in the middle of the clearing. His smile widened ever so slightly at the feel of uncontrolled rage in the demons ki. Leaving his firmly lodged dagger in the girls leg he walked slowly to meet his opponent. "Are you ready to lose your life Battousai?" Jin-e eyes gleamed with delight. "Are you ready to bleed for me, Battousai?"

"You will be the one bleeding and dying today, Jin-e?" The amber eyed assassin replied as he crouched into his fighting stance.

"We will see, Battousai. Oh yes we will see." And with that Jin-e launched into his attack aiming for his advisory's head. Battousai however was nothing but a blur as he dodged the demon's attack and came around to attack with his own strike, which was blocked with a clang as their swords meet. The dance of death began as their blades slashed the air clanging when the two metal swords met. Rain started to pour on the two combatant yet neither yielded as they continued to move at nearly impossible speed, their swords meeting again and again with a loud clang before they both fell back only to attack again.

* * *

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as the Battousai and Jin-e attacked each other over and over again their movements becoming a deadly dance, were only one would survive. She watched as their movements became faster and faster until the only way she could tell the fight was still going one was the continues sounds of clanging as their swords met time and time again. The pain that had been coursing through her body had finally subsided so she was able to concentrate on watching the battle before her and as she watched she prayed with all her mind, body, and soul that her Kenshin would be the victor.

* * *

His heart pounded in his ears as brought his sword down and up in a ryu-stui-sen only for the bite of his blade to be evaded. His enemy was about to bring his sword down on his back but that was when he brought up his sheath fast enough to block his enemy's on coming attack and strong enough to send Jin-e's body hurling to the far side of the meadow.

"Hahahaahahaha, Is that the best you can do Battousai?" Jin-e laughed insanely as he got up from where he had landed.

"Come Jin-e, come and see what a real warrior can do." Answered the Battousai in low but audible growl.

"I am going to Kill you Battousai and then I am going to take your woman to Shishio and maybe he will reward me by giving her to me." Jin-e spoke with his ever present sadistic smile. "I would love to have a taste of the great Battousai's woman." The answering growl was all the warning Jin-e had before the Battousai was standing in front of him and slashing him across the chest._ 'he's much faster than before…was he…was he just playing with me.' _"No one plays with me!" Jin-e screamed as he fell backward before rolling onto the ground and leaping back onto his feet. Jin-e's eyes glowed red with fury as he pulled out his second sword. "No one plays with me…" Jin-e growled as the blood red of his eyes glowed with even more indignation.

Their blades met again in the center of the meadow as they attacked each other and broke apart Battousai had just one thing to say before sending the sadistic b*stard to his grave. "Get use to it." It was then that the Battousai used one of his most deadly attacks on Jin-e the kuzuryusen, or the nine headed dragon strike, hitting his enemy in the nine different places at once. Jin-e did not have a chance as the attack hit him full force not one of the vital areas blocked and as Battousai appeared on the other side of the clearing the crazed samurai's body collapsed in a bloody heap in the middle of the meadow.

The Battousai turned to see the startled yet relieved eyes of his Kaoru watching him. Her bright blue eyes called to him more than any voice could and he felt himself moving before he realized it. He rushed to the other side of meadow were she lay on a large boulder waiting for him to release her from her restraints and take her home. Where she would be safe.

* * *

Hello! Everyone it is so nice to finally have this chapter up! I mean yay! Anyway I will not be writting the next chapter for a while because of finals! However winter break is coming up and I am hoping to get alot done with not only this story but christmas shoping as well.

PLEASE REVIEW! Honestly people how do I know if you like it if you don't review!

As always thanks for reading and reveiwing

Abby


	8. Chapter 7 The Freedom to Speak

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 7: The freedom to Speak**

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin**

Aoshi breathed heavily as he finally reached the outer gates of Kyoto, his men trailing him. The sun was setting behind them and in front of them a darkening city. Most would wait, not wanting to enter the streets of Kyoto at night, but the night had long been a friend to the Oniwabanshu. Aoshi just hoped that the darkness would be a friend once again as he entered the territory of a known enemy in hope to find his small sanctuary, the Aoi-ya.

"We are coming Misoa, please be safe."

* * *

Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open as she started to register her surroundings. There were places in her body that hurt but the pain was nothing compared to what it could be. She had no delusions she remembered everything that had happened the day before including Kenshin coming to her rescue. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the worried and pained look in his eyes as he came to her side and untied the restaints that were around her wrist. She remembered how gently he pulled the dagger out of her thigh and how he had torn his own gi into shreds to make bandages for her injuries. She remembered how careful he picked her up in his arms, how mindful he had been of her injuries as he carried her back to the Akebeko. It was the first time, in a very long time, that someone had taken such good care of her. The memory of her parents and her childhood before Shishio came to destroy it played with in her mind; her father picking her up after she had fallen and scraped her knee, her mother fussing over her new boo-boo while kissing it to make it better, her father wrapping a cloth around the scratch before placing her back down on the ground. Her memory of them was bleary but it was still there and it brought comfort to know that someone else had been so concerned for her welfare.

Kaoru hadn't even noticed the tears that were trailing down her cheek until she felt a callused thumb wipe them away. She looked up to see concerned amber eyes studying her tear streaked face not knowing the reason for her tears the owner of those amber eyes started to question her.

* * *

Kenshin watched the beautiful girl rise as she started to awaken and he had intension to persuade her back down onto the mat until he noticed the calm smile and the trail of tears making its way down her porcelain cheek. His reaction was attomatic as he moved to ceatch the liquid that was slowly moving down her face.

"Are you in pain?" He asked not able to understand the expression on her face. She shook her head 'no,' as her smile grew. "Then why are you crying?" The great Battousai was dumb founded as she shook her head 'no' again before she placed her small hand on his scarred cheek and leaned her head so that their forheads were touching. The only thing he could see was her beautiful navy blue eyes as she closed the distance between their lips giving him an innocent chastised kiss before pulling away. She smiled gently at him as she pulled away further and mouthed the words 'thank you' and laid her head back down on the small pillow.

Kenshin stared at the injured creature before him, his mind trying to take in everything that had just happened. The feel of her lips on his almost caused a shiver to flow down his spine the taste of her sweetness still on his lips. He leaned forward unconscious of his decision as the thought played through his head. 'Let me taste you again.' The great Battousai hovered over Kaoru's body his face meer inches from hers, before he closed the distance.

* * *

Kaoru moaned as she felt his lips on hers, this kiss was not chastised or innocent it was hot and demanding. One of his hands was touching her and everywhere it went it left a hot burning trail behind it. Then it stopped, the weight that was atop her body was gone, the lips that were pressed against hers were gone, and the hand that seemed to be made of fire had disappeared. Opening her eyes Kaoru found herself alone in her room her heavy breathing seemed to echo in the empty space. '_What happened? Was I dreaming that Kenshin was here? No it was real but what happened to him? Why did he stop?'_

_

* * *

_

Tokio had slept in, she had come just in time the day before. Megumi had exhausted herself with the healing of Sano and Yahiko, and was attempting to heal a third person with extensive wounds, a young girl that was carried in by Battousai who she later found out was named Kaoru. Tokio had stopped Megumi in the middle of healing a severe leg wound and took over so that Megumi could rest and rejuvinate her gift. It didn't take long to heal the girls injuries once Megumi was out of the way but healing Kaoru's injuries were a strain on her power and it did not take Tokio long to find out that the wound on her leg had been cursed. It was cursed so that every time the wound was healed it would reopen in the exact same way it was created making the victim relieve the pain of the injury all over again until the curse was lifted.

**Flashback**

Tokio smiled as she finished her work on the young girl. "Now that your injuries are taken care of why don't you let me have a look at that silencing ring around your neck." She surveyed her work as she spoke before looking at her patients face. Tokio's smile fell as she saw the tears well up within the girls deep blue eyes. The girl threw her head back in a silent scream then her body convulsed into spasms as the black ring around her neck glowed bright causing the girl to feel even more pain.

It was almost as if time slowed down as a pair of arm encirlce her patients waist and a pair of amber eye glared at Tokio from behind a curtain of red bangs. She watched almost mesmorized as the same man that was glaring death at her started to whisper word of comfort to the dark haired girl in his arms.

"Tokio, the wound on her leg has reopened." It was the direct yet soft voice of her husband that brought her back to her senses.

"A cursed wound, this is not going to be easy on her, if she stays conscious." Tokio informed the red haired man holding the still crying girl. She watched as the great Battousai cradled the blue eyed girl's head in his lap as he nodded to Tokio giving the healer permission to do what was necessary. Tokio touched the silently struggling girl's forhead and muttered a quiet spell to numb her body and mind causing the girl to go into a peaceful sleep.

Tokio stared at the wound on the blue eyed girl's leg, her hands moved over the opening using her magic as a scanner to find what kind of curse she was dealing with and were was the best place to attack the curse that was afflicting the girls body. As her hands moved over the wound for the third time a disgusting green glow appeared from the girls upper thigh. Tokio growled as she saw the glow it was one of the worst kind of curses any being could be afflicted with. This curse was meant to cause an excusiating amount of pain as it reopened the wound leaving the victim in pure agony but not allowing blood to spill out so the victim could not die. So when the pain was beginning to end it would come back in full force leaving the victim in an endless cycle of torture.

Tokio closed her eyes as she placed her hands over sickening color that eminated from the girl's leg. Sweat returned to her brow as she used her magic to fight the curse with in her patients body. The green glow turned brighter as it fought against her magic, the purple glow of her own magic saught to destroy it. '_this curse has a strong barrier around it.'_ Tokio's jaw tightened as she poured all of her being into fighting the curse and its defenses. The purple light of her magic had surrounded the ugly green mass as it continued to fight. Tokio smirked grimly as she felt the curses barrier weakening. '_Come on just a little bit further.'_ Tokio's heart leapt when she felt a the snap of the curses dieing magic. The green glow disappearing, being replaced with her own healing magic. Tokio smiled as the wound finally closed leaving nothing but a small white line which would disappear with time.

Tokio nodded to the red haired man who was still holding the girls head in his lap. "She will be soar for a while but the wound will not open again." Tokio slowly stood only to fall backward thankfully her husband, Saitou, was there to ceatch her.

"You need rest." He said quietly but firmly as he picked her up and carried her to their usual room down the hall.

**End Flashback**

Fighting curses always brought strain to any healer and Tokio was just glad that everything had turned out for the better. Now she just needed to eat and rest in order to restore her lost energy.

* * *

Kenshin was sitting in the hallway just outside of Kaoru's door pretending to guard the entrance while he secretly punishing himself for his actions. He could still remember how soft her body felt, how her scent intoxicated him, how her sweet lips tasted. He wanted more he wanted all of her, but he couldn't have her, at least not yet.

* * *

Aoshi entered the Aoi-ya through the hidden back enterance, everything seemed normal but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive as he walked cautiously through the hidden passage that would lead to the kitchen. His heart stopped as he saw a flicker of light coming from the kitchen door, someone was there. Aoshi closed his eyes inorder to use his ki sensing ability. A small smile graced the Okashira's lips as he fully opened the door before him. "Misao."

Aoshi watched in amusement as her back stiffened before she whipped around to see him. "Aoshi-sama!" The girl yelled excitedly as she ran into his waiting arms. The four demons behind him turn there heads in order to give them privacy.

"Misao, I need you to gather everyone we are leaving the Aoi-ya, tonight." Aoshi's voice was stern as he pulled away from the small female in his arms, his eyes showing a mixture of emotion.

"Yes, Okishira, but may I ask why?" Misao stared up into her Aoshi's eyes waiting for the answer.

"Shishio knew about Himura. There is a good chance the Aoi-ya has been compromised. We need to evecuate everyone, tonight." Misao nodded before running to do as she was ordered.

**Kabooom!**

Aoshi's heart clinched as he ran in the direction of the blast, the same direction that his Misao had taken just moments ago. He came to a halt as a wall of flames blocked him from going any further. "Misao…MISAO!"

* * *

Kaoru smiled in greeting as a beautiful dark eyed female entered her room followed closely by at a tall male demon with yellow eyes, Kenshin, and Sano trailing behind lazily sporting new bandages on his hands and waist. "Hello Kaoru, my name is Tokio do you remember me from last night?" Kaoru nodded her head 'yes' as she looked on to the male standing in the shadows by Kenshin. Tokio seemed to recognize her unspoken question as the healer spoke again. "That is my husband, Saitoh, but he is not important right now. The real importance is that black ring around your neck. Kaoru, how would you like to be able to speak again?" Kaoru couldn't help her reaction to the woman's question as she nodded enthusiastically before stretching her neck to give the healer better ascess.

Tokio smiled widely as she placed her hands around the black ring and started to mumble a counter spell. Her magic glowing from her hands as the ring around Kaoru's neck started to glow as well. Tears spilled from Kaoru's face as she felt the black ring punish her for trying to lift the spell but it was not as potent as it had always been. '_Tokio's magic is working!'_

Tokio spoke the words of her counter spell louder and with more force as she felt the black rings magic weaken. Her own magic was depleting greatly she knew she should have rested a full day before taking on such a spell but this girl had suffered enough it was time to end her suffering and hopefully the suffering of the world soon after. Tokio repeated the counter spell once again as she felt the black ring around Kaoru's neck start to fade away. The ring became less and less in mass as it finally shattered and fell away from the girls neck.

Kaoru brought her hands to her neck, there was no resistance there was no feeling of tainted black magic, just the smooth feeling of her skin. She gulped unable to believe that her suffering was over. That the black ring that had kept her silent for so long was now gone. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke her first words in years. "Thank you, so very much."

* * *

Hello everyone thankyou for your reviews they are really helpfull! Any who That chapter was filled with all kinds of drama! I am sorry it has been taking me so long to post this! Truthfully I have been thinking of deleting it. It is not exactly one of my best fics and I know I can do better!

Please review and tell me what you think!

As always thank you for reading

Abby


	9. News

**I have some News**

Hello everyone this is Abby. I know this sounds horrible and truthfully this is

the first time I have ever done this but I am putting this story on hold! It is

not going the way I want it to so I am going to take a break from it and come

back to it later! I know I am leaving you in suspense but I have been having a

lot of writers blocks and I have also been running another story idea through

my head. These two problems have been driving me crazy! So I am going to

work on this next story for a while in hopes that my writers block for Demon

Hunt will be unblocked and I can continue with this story!

I am truly Sorry!

Thank you for your support

Abby


	10. Chapter 8 The Freedom of the Truth

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 8: Freedom of the Truth**

**Warnings: Violence and some hot limy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Aoshi held is arm above his head to shield his eyes, as he glared into the hot flames blocking him from Misao. He angrily growled at the magic wall of flames blocking his path there were few beings that could control fire to this extent and he knew exactly which one of those had created this barrier of fire. "Shishio…"

"Lord Aoshi, we require your assistance outside in fighting off Shishio men." It was Hanna, his voice filled with years of loyal service as he spoke to his leader.

"Misao…" Was Aoshi's answer as he continued to stare into the flames that continued to dance in front of him, neither moving forward or back, they were just there.

"She is a water demon, my lord I am sure she will be able to hold the flames at bay long enough for us to defeat our enemy." Was Hannya cool and collected response.

"Yes, come we must defeat our enemy." Aoshi's voice was hollow as if he was a shell compared to the being he once was, however his face betrayed nothing as he strolled away from the flames. His heart becoming harder than stone as he walked away from the roaring flames that blocked him from reaching the rest of the Oniwabanshu and Misao.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes closed as he absorbed the silky sound of the young females voice. As she continued to thank the white magic demon who had removed the black ring that was around her neck. Her voice was high pitch and sound like the chiming of bells as she continued smiling, crying happily, and hugging every person that was in arms reach. Everyone except himself and the stoic demon, known as Saitou, who was currently leaning against the wall beside him. The yellow eyed demon beside him was studying the seen before them with some amusement and pride, possibly at knowing it was his mate that had removed a very powerful curse.

"Why did you decide to keep her Battousai?" Saitou's whispered voice seemed to echo through the room and yet no one seemed to pay attention. The Battousai turned the full force of his golden eyes on the taller male. It didn't seem to faze the old demon but Battousai knew that his meaning had gotten through before he spoke.

"If you want to talk about it, I suggest that we go outside."

* * *

Kaoru smiled and giggled happily as she hugged Sano, Yahiko, Tokio, and Megumi over and over her heart seemed light and happy. Truthfully Kaoru hadn't noticed how much she had missed being able to produce sound, but she hoped that it would never be taken away from her again. She frowned slightly as she saw two distinct shadows leave the room and wondered why they had left, though her frown didn't stay for long as large arms wrapped around her in a friendly hug.

"I am so happy for you, little missy." Sano's loud voice seemed to surround the room as Kaoru turned and smiled to the large lanky demon.

* * *

"She's is important, Shishio said that she knew about his secret weapon and that he still needed her." Battousai explained for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"But it has also been reported that he knew you were a spy all along. Why would he let you get her out if she was of any importance?" Came the uncaring response of the taller male.

"Then why would he also send Jin-e here to get her?" The Battousai answered with his own question before replying further. "She had been imprison by Shishio for a very long time, she must be of some importance of Shishio if he sent both Jin-e and myself to reclaim her."

"To make you think she is important." Saitou replied gruffly before continuing. "The only way to know for sure is to question her."

"I agree, we should question her but we should wait until morning." Battousai declared giving another of his signature glares. "Let Kaoru enjoy her knew found freedom at least for tonight."

"It doesn't matter to me when she is question about her stay with Shishio, as long as she is question." With that the two males parted ways.

* * *

Aoshi watched as one by one the members Oniwabanshu fell, defeated by a lowly sixth class demon and his metal machine. His eyes glowed with rage that he had never known, his heart pounded and his body moved seemingly without conscious thought. In truth all he could think about was the fallen that lay at his feet and the possibility that his Misao could in fact be counted among them. Aoshi's hatred for the maniacally laughing demon grew as he continued to block the oncoming attacks of the metallic weapon. '_Was this Shishio's secret weapons? Is there more or just this one?'_

It was then that the machine stopped firing, the cause was unknown but it seemed to be in need of repair. '_It is now or never.'_ Aoshi leapt into action as pulled out his twin kodachi's. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he came down landing on top of the large weapon, his eyes glowed with malice as his swords came down onto the lower level demon's head. Both blades going straight through the enemies skull, as he heard a painful scream that seemed to last longer than it should. Then everything was silent, Aoshi didn't here the roars of the flames die down he didn't hear the gentle, sweet voice calling his name, but he did feel the hands that came to his shoulder and he did see the sea green eyes of a very worried Misao.

"Misao…" Aoshi's voice sounded hollow and weak compared to his usual commanding yet stoic voice.

"I am here, Aoshi, we are here." The panic in her voice was not enough to wake him form his trance. "Everything is going to be all right." The words repeated from her mouth several times as she looked over his injured body and took worried glances at his face. "Everything is going to be all right."

* * *

Kenshin jumped down from the tree branch and onto the small roof that was under Kaoru's open window. His mind running through everything that had happened between him and Kaoru since the day he had seen Kaoru. There was just so many things he wanted to ask her, and he felt that some of them could not wait until the morning. He had to know now. He quietly crawled through the open window into Kaoru's darkened room, her slim figure laying on the small futon. Her face seemed to radiate beauty in the glow of the moon outside and for a few moments the Battousai contemplated whether or not he should wake her.

Just as he turned deciding his questions could wait till morning a gentle sleep filled voice called to him. "Where are you going?" Kenshin turned to find Kaoru's eyes were open and watching him even though she continued to lay on her mat.

"I had come to ask you a question but I decided not to wake you." The red head answered quietly. "I guess it is to late for that."

"Ahhumm… What did you want to ask me?" Came Kaoru's sleepy reply. As she propped herself up to see him better.

"Why did you kiss me? In the clearing and in this very room? Why did you allow me to take advantage of you? I could have done so much more you, I could have taken your body so many times. Why have you not stopped me? Why have you not put up any boundaries?" All the questions that have been running through his mind spilled out as the creature before him only smiled in amusement.

Battousai watched with smoldering golden eyes as Kaoru got up from her bed not caring or not noticing how open her yakata was. "Because I am already yours." The great Battousai lost control of himself once again and pulled the beautiful girl in for a earth shattering kiss. One of his arm wrapped around her slender waist while the other angled her head so that he could have better access to her mouth. Her body seemed to melt into his as her hands held on to the back of his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he started rubbing circular patterns into her back.

* * *

Kaoru felt her heart pounding as Kenshin leaned down further the hand that was rubbing her back slipped down to grab hold of her rounded rump. She couldn't help the breathy protest that left her as he pulled his lips away from hers.

"What do you mean by saying that you already belong to me?" The breathy husky voice of her lover made her body quack with delight.

"I am a rare type of demon, Kenshin, and because of that I have to find what many demon's call 'the perfect mate'. To help find that mate I am born with a sixth sense, the moment you held my hand, the moment our skin touched I knew you were the one." Kaoru watched as the smolder in her lover's eyes began to mellow out as his hold on her body loosened. Kenshin's eyebrow's came together in a thoughtful and somewhat betrayed look.

"I thought that the perfect mate was just legend. A story to keep young demons from being promiscuous." The Battousai turned so that his back was facing her. "Why didn't you let me know earlier.?"

"I tried but I couldn't find the right way to explain." Kaoru paused as she tried to find the words to express everything she felt. "It is so hard to explain what comes over me and what I feel when you are around me, when you touch me." The last six words were a quiet mumble but Kenshin had heard every word. Before Kaoru's eyes Kenshin had disappeared only to reappear behind her and wrap his arms around her small waist his lips pressing butterfly kisses along her shoulder. Kaoru bit her lip but that didn't stop the small whimpers from escaping.

"And what do you feel when I am around you?" His husky voice whispered into her ear before he started to nibble gently on her earlobe. One of his hands, Kaoru wasn't sure which, was moving dangerously close to the opening of her yakata while the other played with the knot at her waist.

"Ahh…ummm…I …feel desirrree. Ohhh." The hand that had been moving up found its way into her yakata and was now playing with both of her breast causing her entire body to heat up. "I…feel…Wawa warmth spread through me…wawa when I am around you…Ahh." Kaoru cried in surprise as the top of her yakata was torn away from her body, the cold air seemed to bring a chill to her over heated body as the arms of her lover disappeared. Kaoru's eyes snapped open to the smirking face of the demon her body was longing for his arms wrapped around her heated body once again as he pushed her up against the closest wall. His lips danced around her lower neck and clavicle. "And I feel…I feel…" Kenshin pulled away to look at his lovers face. Kaoru's hand came up automatically to touch his scarred cheek her eyes meeting his. "I feel safe. I feel as if nothing and no one could ever hurt me when I am in your arms." Kaoru watched as a smile bloomed across the demons face as he raised his hand to cover hers.

"Nothing and No one ever will." Came the serious reply of her lover before he leaned down to place his lips on hers. This kiss held more than passion, than lust, than desire. This kiss held the promise of something much greater.

* * *

Ok so I am cutting this chapter short because this is a really good stopping point also Part II of the Truth is very serious. And You guys will finally find out why Kaoru is so important! Gosh I can't beleive I am finally going to let this go! I have been holding this in since the beginning of this story and I am so glad I am going to finally let it out! It is almost like a big weight is lifting of my chest! Please send me some reveiws

Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far

Thanks for Reading

Abby


	11. Chapter9 The Freedom of the Truth PartII

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 9: Freedom of the Truth Part II**

**Warnings: Not much just a little fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin**

Kaoru stood at the end of a long table in the middle of the room, everyone's eyes were on her waiting for her to speak, and she could practically smell the tension in the air. Her eyes automatically fell onto her demonic lover and future mate, Kenshin, he gave her a small reassuring smile and nodded for her to begin.

"I am one of Shishio's secret weapons." She took a deep breath before she started her explanation. "I am a rare kind of demon, known most commonly as a siren. As a siren, I have the ability to manipulate those around me by singing. This, however, is not the reason why Shishio was going to use me as a weapon. I am weapon because when a siren turns eighteen and has not found their perfect mate they loose control of their powers and begin to sing 'the song of calling.' 'The song of calling' is not just a song but a death sentence to any one of the opposite sex that is not the siren perfect mate. In other words only the siren's perfect mate can survive listening to the song of calling while all other die instantly and the siren will only stop singing once their perfect mate is found. It is because of this that my kind is rare for most of those who do not find their perfect mate before they turn eighteen either kill themselves or try to live in a remote place were they will not kill as many beings." Kaoru stopped to let everything she had just explained sink in before she continued. "Shishio's sorceress, Lady Yumi, has found a way to counter the 'song of callings' magic so that when Shishio planned to unleash me on my eighteenth birthday he and his men would not be harmed, while you and your men would die almost instantly." Kaoru bit her lip nervously as she finished her explanation, as she sat down she could almost feel a large invisible wait leave her shoulders. "I was only one of Shishio's weapons, he has many more. I don't know where or what they are. I just know that they are there."

It was an older demon who spoke first on the matter. "This information is very helpful but I am afraid that whether you are Shishio's weapon or not you are a danger to us all." A sad look crossed the old demon's face "We will have to bind your voice in order to save ourselves."

"That will not be necessary, old one." Kenshin's voice was quiet but deep and somehow seemed to fill the whole room. " For Kaoru is my perfect mate and I wish to ask the council for permission to wed her as soon as possible." Heat flooded Kaoru's face as the Battousai proclaimed this before the whole demonic council.

"Is she truly your perfect mate, how can you tell?" Came the voice of a young general.

"You just do." Kenshin was surprised to find that out of all the members of the council it was his master who answered. "It is different for every demon but it happens just the same; for some it happens instantly, for others it begins as lust or obsession, and the rest don't really know it is happening until after they are mated."

"So your saying it just happens?" The same young general questioned looking more confused.

"I am saying that yes it just happens and it happens in many different ways." Hiko replied in a harsh tone. "Now stop asking stupid questions."

With the discussion over Okita one of the older demons stood. " Is there anyone here who would like to object to the union of Kamiya Kaoru and Himura the Battousai?" No one in the room made a sound. " Then you two have the permission of the demonic council to be wed."

* * *

Misao and Aoshi walked quietly down the rode Okina and the surviving Oniwabanshu members followed a few feet behind.

"We have to tell the council about what happened in Kyoto. We have to tell them about the strange weapon that kill our friends." Misao's voice seemed to hang in mid air. Her heart felt as if it had been shattered, half of her family had died in only a few minutes because of some unknown weapon belonging to Shishio. That alone was enough to break her heart but it was Aoshi that had it in shatters, after everything had happened he became quiet and distant. She could feel his self loathing and hatred through the mental bond they shared and that was the only thing she felt from him. She knew he was blocking her from his thoughts, purposely hiding something from her, and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

Kaoru sighed softly she felt the strong arms of her soon to be mate wrap around her waist. For the first time in a long time she felt like she belong, she felt as if she were home. She leaned further into her future mate's arms, her eyes closing as her body was enveloped in the warmth that radiated from her lovers body.

"The girls wish to take me shopping for wedding kimono." Kaoru spoke quietly enjoying the peace that seemed to surrounded them as they sat on the inner porch of the Akabeko. The rumble that vibrated through her future mates chest preceded his chuckle as his arms tightened around her waist.

"That is fine with me as long as I can come to protect you." Came her lovers reply as he started to kiss the back of her neck.

"I am told that that is against the rules." Kaoru whispered as she tilted her neck to give him better access. "Apparently no males demon or human is allowed to see my wedding kimono until the day of the wedding, it is a rule." She said as she turned in his arms to look into his soft amber eyes and bit her bottom lip to wait for his approval.

"Kaoru, I am not going to let anyone take you away from me. Shishio's men are still out there waiting for their chance to take you back to him. I am not going to let that happen." Kaoru could hear, see, and even feel the hatred Kenshin carried for Shishio. She could see it in the steely look with in his gaze, she could hear it as his voice lowered dangerously, and she could feel it as his grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly.

"I can protect myself." Kaoru declared as she tried to pull away to glare at her lover. She was about to protest further when his lips descended on hers, a moan escaped her as they parted for air, and she bit her lip as she panted.

"I now you can protect yourself, Kaoru. But these creatures that Shishio will send after you will ten times worse than Jin-e." His eyes held hers in a serious but somehow lustful stare. "I don't want to see you get hurt ever again."

"I understand but I still don't want you to see my wedding kimono until the ceremony." Kaoru smiled as blush crept across her face. " I want to look beautiful for you." Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face in his palm as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"You are always beautiful and it doesn't really matter what you wear, because I intend to tear it off of you as soon as we are alone." Kaoru saw a spark of mischief in his eyes just before his lips touched hers and everything that did not have to do with Kenshin was immediately erased from her mind.

* * *

Misao leaned into her mate and leader for warmth as they sat along with the surviving members of the Oniwabanshu around a small fire in the middle of the wilderness. It will be another two days until they make it to Tokyo at the pace they were traveling but their group had suffered severe loss. The empty eyes of her comrades seemed to echo her own feelings. Emptiness and loss was all she felt, loss of her fellow Oniwabanshu members and the loss of her mate. In truth her mate was right beside her but at the same time he was far away, she no longer felt his emotions just as she no longer heard his thoughts. Her eyes started to water, for the first time since her and Aoshi mated Misao felt completely alone.

* * *

Hello everyone long time no write! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter cause I enjoyed writting it. I know I have not written in a while but now that this semester is over with I will be writting more often and hopefully finish this story before summer classes start. My advisor was telling the truth when she said that I would not have time for any thing but my studies.

PS I would really like to know what you guys are thing of my story. Please reveiw!

As always thanks for reading

Abby


	12. Chapter 10 The Freedo to Love

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 10: Freedom to Love**

**Warnings: The Plot thickens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin! Alright I don't Own Him! I wish I did though.**

Misao and Aoshi walked slowly into the town square of Tokyo the rest of the Oniwabanshu followed close behind them. Aoshi was still silent but now that they were back in Tokyo he stepped with purpose and his eyes were focused. Still Misao could not hear his thoughts or feel his emotions, she wasn't even sure if bond they created when they mated was still there. He wouldn't show her even the slightest emotion or even hinted at sensing her mental notes and messages through there link. With every dismissal Misao received from him her heart broke more and more, she knew that he was still struggling with the loss of their friends but she was too_. 'Aoshi, why won't you talk to me?'_

_

* * *

_

Kenshin sat on the roof glaring at the window to the kimono shop Kaoru was currently shopping in. He had thought he had won the argument the night before but apparently he was wrong. Megumi had chased him and Sano out of the store yelling something about 'It is suppose to be a very important day and the dress is the most important thing in the wedding.' He huffed his disappointment in being kicked out of the store and not being able to be with his Kaoru at not being able to watch her as she tried on kimonos and possibly sneaking into the dressing room for some alone time. In truth that was one of the main reasons he had want to come along, he could just imagine cornering her in the dressing room and ravaging her relentlessly, but that was not the main reason he wanted to stay by her side.

Kenshin took a deep breath before he centered his thoughts and closed his eyes to use his ki sensing. His energy reached out of his body first it centered on Kaoru to make sure she was alright then it flared out into the surrounding city searching for anything out of the ordinary that might be a possible threat to his Kaoru. Kenshin snapped his eyes open as he felt a familiar ki, _'Aoshi I was wondering when you would be back, but what has happened to you to have such a disturbance in your ki.'_

_

* * *

_

Kaoru giggled as the other girls gushed over how she look, a permanent blush was on her face as she heard the ooh's and awe's. Never in her life had she worn such fine silk but then again she did not have much of a life before she escaped Shishio. In truth, every morning she felt scared that she would wake and realize that the life she had now was just a dream. _'If this really is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up.'_

_

* * *

_

Bright blue eyes looked into the window of the Kimono shop before walking away an unwavering smile on the youths face. Thoughts formed in his head with every step her took, he knew why Kaoru was important to his master and he knew what would happen if certain events were allowed to take place. _'I can't allow you to mate, little Kaoru. I can't allow you to ruin my masters plans.' _

_

* * *

_

Aoshi closed his eyes as he walked not really wanting to see the cheerful smiles of the people around him, instead he used his ki sensing to navigate through the crowds. That was when he felt Battousai's ki it was different; stronger and yet lighter at the same time. Aoshi's senses also picked up on something else, '_Misao.' _She was struggling emotionally and her ki was suffering because of it. Aoshi mentally slapped himself, he was hurting her with his distance. '_I am sorry, Misao. I am not the man that is right for you or the Oniwabanshu. I am sorry that I was not able to protect you or anyone from Shishio's men.'_

'_There is only one thing I can do to resolve this.' _

_

* * *

_

Kaoru followed the other women back to the Akabeko, she could feel her soon to be mate's ki following closely behind them. She turned and smiled at the shadows she new he was hiding before stepping into the restaurant.

She entered the Akabeko only to see and feel the emotionally turmoil filling the room. A group of people were occupying the restaurant's main room, their faces sullen and the emotions that filled the air were even more disturbing than the look on their faces. That was when she noticed this was the undercover group in Kyoto that had helped her escape Shishio. They were the first beings she saw after she escaped Shishio and they were now in pain emotional if not physical. Kaoru walked up to the young girl she had met that fateful night.

"Misao, what happened to you?" Kaoru asked feeling the pain and sadness filter through the air. "What is wrong?" Misao took Kaoru's hand and lead her to a quiet room upstairs before the young girl collapsed in Kaoru's arms her tears pouring from her bright green eyes. It was right then and there among the sobs that Kaoru found out that half of the Oniwabanshu was dead and their leader Aoshi had left declaring he was not fit to be the leader or Misao held the girl in her arms wanting to comfort her as best she could while absorbing all of the girls suffering, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Kaoru sat quietly Misao's head rested on her lap but the tears she had been crying left red stains on her young cheeks. Kaoru gently laid the girl down on a near by futon before she got up and walked into the main room where the others dealt with their own grief in their own way. Kaoru scanned the room before walking to a darkened corner where her lover waited in the shadows. "Can you find Aoshi?'

"Leave it to me." Was his only reply as he turned to Sano and Yahiko. "If anything happens to Kaoru…"

"I am coming with you." She interrupted forcing her lover to turn his attention on her once again.

"No your not, this could be dangerous." Kenshin voice was laced with authority but Kaoru would not let him win this argument.

"Kenshin my love, I will be safer with you than I will be here." Kaoru pointed out with a hint of seduction in her voice. "Beside you yourself said that Shishio would send stronger fighters to retrieve me. Sano, Yahiko, and I together could not handle Jin-e what makes you think we can handle someone stronger?" Kenshin grunted in reply before he scooped Kaoru up into his arms and speed out of the front door of the Akabeko.

* * *

Aoshi stood silently in the forest where he and his men had once trained, in front of him laid four memorial stones in honor of his men. His training had failed, he had failed, and because of him his men were dead. He couldn't even protect his mate, he was a poor excuse of a leader.

"Aoshi, why did you leave?" Aoshi turned to see Battousai and dark haired girl from before.

"I don't deserve to be a leader if I can not protect those who depend on me." Aoshi's voice was empty as he spoke but his eyes were filled with a range of emotion.

"Your wrong." The girl's voice was gentle and filled with sorrow as if she had been there herself.

"What do you know about it? You weren't there, you wouldn't know." This time he couldn't help but the pain that laced every word he spoke.

Kaoru closed her eyes knowing that this was the opening she had been waiting for and with an intake of breath she started to sing.

You lost yourself among the dark,

You and Your friends are now miles apart.

They died for you,

They died for us all

And still you sit in the dark.

You have broken her heart,

You have broken them all,

And soon one by one,

Each of them will fall.

They need you step into the light,

To save yourself,

And to see what is right.

She is waiting for you,

She has fallen into to night,

You both have to work together,

To make things right.

Her song was filled with every emotion she had absorbed from Misao that night; she let him feel Misao's sorrow for her friends, her confusion, her pain, her heartbreak. Kaoru forced the images of the rest of the Oniwabanshu their lost and grieving expressions along with images of Misao reaching her breaking point and crying herself to sleep. All of this she forced onto Aoshi with as much force as she could muster. When she finished she sank to the ground, sitting on her knees with her head bowed she asked the question that would hopefully bring Aoshi back to the Akabeko. "Now do you see? They need you, you are their leader. If you do not feel like you are worthy of your post then perhaps you should train to become so."

"Perhaps you are right. Thank you for opening my eyes."

* * *

Aoshi walked silently into the room his mate sleeping peacefully except for a stray tear or two. He gently traced his fingers along the sleeping girls cheek before lowering himself to the futon and wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Aoshi?" Her sleep filled voice questioned.

"Yes, Misao." He answered quietly back. She turned and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Your home?" She asked her voice shaky and her eyes watering.

"Yes. I will never leave you again. Forgive me for my foolishness." Tears streamed down the girls face as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged his body to her.

"Your forgiven, just please don't ever leave me."

* * *

Kaoru snuggled deeper into the arms of her lover her head resting on his shoulder. "Kenshin…"

"Hmm…" Was his reply as he gently kissed her forhead.

"Don't ever leave me." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin lowered his head to place a soft but passionate kiss on her lips before answering.

"Never Kaoru…never."

* * *

Yes! The end to another Chapter! In record time too! hehe. Anyway Please send me reveiws and tell me if you liked this chapter! Next chapter will have less drama and more fighting in it so be prepared!

As always Thanks for Reading and Reviewing

Abby


	13. Chapter 11 The Freedom to Love Part II

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 11: Freedom to Love Part II**

**Warnings: Little bit of cuddling nothing much**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kenshin! GRRRRR**

Kaoru awoke to sun shining in her face and warm arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled before turning to face her lover and future mate. His golden eyes with flecks of purple smiled at her as his arms tightened around her waist. "How did you sleep, my sweet?" His voice was deep, rich, and husky there was no sleep in his voice as if he had been awake for sometime.

"Good, what about you?" Kaoru asked sleepily as she dipped her head into the crook of his neck giving him butterfly kisses along his inner jaw.

"It was good but I know how it can be even better." He whispered before rolling till he was on top of her. Her soft body yielding to his hard one, one of his hands cradled her head while the other caressed her side until it reached the tie at her hip. Kaoru couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped her lips as he massaged her inner thigh. Oh she wanted this more than anything she wanted to give him her body but she also wanted to wait until they were officially mated.

"Oh Kenshin…please not yet." He pulled away his eyes smoldered with restrained passion but he did what was asked.

"One of these days I am not going to stop." He said in a low husky whisper.

"One of these days I won't ask you to." Kaoru whispered back.

* * *

Kaoru left the kitchen carrying a tray of food for one of the many tables filling the Akabeko. It had been a while since Kaoru had worked in the restaurant and she was thankful that she would only have to work until mid afternoon. Her feet were killing her and she wondered how she had once found enjoyment in this job. Though she did not find the same joy she had before she still felt happy to be working with the people who had first taken her in and given her a home. Tae and her sister Sae were working in the kitchen, Yahiko was cleaning tables, and Tsubame was waiting on tables same as her, the only difference was the red haired golden eyed demon who sat at the table in the back a smirk on his lips as he continued to watch her work. She smiled back at her soon to be mate before returning to the kitchen to place an order.

"Hey Kaoru, can we practice kendo today?" Yahiko yelled over the noise in the kitchen.

"I don't see why not, I think a little kendo will do us both good." Kaoru answered as she grabbed a couple of plates to take out to another table. She looked over at the boy and smiled as she saw him jumping up and down. "I hope you have been practicing because I want to spar." She watched as the boy stopped jumping and turned to grin at her.

"I can't wait!" Yahiko exclaimed as he turned and left the kitchen carrying a large bowl of water and a cleaning rag.

"Neither can I." Kaoru whispered under her breath as she walked back into the main room to serve the food she carried.

* * *

Battousai sat in the shadows eyes following his Kaoru's every move while also searching for any sign of Shishio's henchmen. It had been to long a time since another laky was sent after Kaoru and Shishio's was not known for his patience. Not to mention Kaoru was supposedly one of his many weapons though he had others, like the one Aoshi and Misao had spoken of, those weapons were not as powerful as a siren in heat or could he have another siren locked away somewhere or something else just as powerful. It would be unwise to let a weapon fall into enemy hand but then again Shishio liked to live a destructive path. It could be that Shishio believed that Kaoru could not find her true mate after all the odds would be against her if he had not met her that is. Not to mention the spell on her neck was strong and could not be removed by just any magic wielder. Still it was unlike Shishio to wait this long for anything much less one of his prized weapons.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small soft hand on his shoulder, he turned instinctively toward the person only to see the smiling face of his sweet Kaoru. "May I sit with you, my shift is over now and my feet are a little tired." Without answering Battousai shifted to make room for her. She gave him a small smile in thanks as she sat beside him and leaned against the back of the wooden bench a small sigh escaped her lips as she did so. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." He answered quickly and changed the subject hoping the subject would not be pressed further. "How did it feel being back at work?"

"Work was good. Though I am a little out of practice but I least I didn't spill anything." She smiled mischievously at him. "I hear your duty today wasn't nearly as taxing." He laughed quietly in response while wrapping an arm around her small waist pulling her closer to him. "Tomorrow is our mating day and you are not to see me before the ceremony."

"Yes, I know." He answered nodding his head minimally. "I have already made arrangements with Aoshi and Sano to guard you until the ceremony."

"Thank you." She said as she smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "I appreciate that very much."

"I still don't like the idea of letting you out of my sight." Kenshin sighed into her thick black blue locks. "But I guess that is something I will have to deal with."

"Yes and speaking of something you have to deal with, I am going out back in a little while with Yahiko. It has been a while since I have practiced kendo with him. Will you be coming?" She asked after her short explanation.

"Of course. Though I do have a meeting later tonight and will be leaving you under Saito's care, but only for a short time."

* * *

Yahiko wiped the sweat off of his brow as he glared across the yard at his teacher who was smirking with undisguised pride. "You did really good today Yahiko, why don't you go wash up while I clean and put away the equipment." The spiky haired boy nodded before heading to the bath house. Kaoru smiled and shook her head as she watched the boy for a few minutes before she began to carry the kendo equipment to the shed out back. Kaoru couldn't feel any other ki but she had a feeling that something was not right, shouldn't she be able to sense Saito. She shrugged her shoulders while carrying the wooden practice dummy to the shed in the dark corner near the back of the Akabeko.

A hand shot out of darkness to strike the back of Kaoru's neck, a sharp pain was the only thing Kaoru felt before she was enveloped in darkness. A warm smile spread across her young attackers face. "Master Shishio will be very pleased to have you back Miss Kaoru."

* * *

I know it has been a while since I have updated but I had a little writers block and I had a hard time getting through it but don't worry the story is back on and the writers block is out of my way I hope.

I know this is not a very long chap but the next few chaps will be long with many fighting seens so Woohooooooooo. And possible lemons.

As always thanks for reading and reveiwing

Abby


	14. Chapter 12 Freedom for Freedom's Sake

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 12: Freedom for Freedoms sake **

**Warnings: Not much here**

**Disclaimer: I Own Kenshin! Just kidding I don't own anything**

Kenshin sigh heavily as he walked out of the meeting, Aoshi walked close beside him in companionable silence. The last minute preparations for the mating ceremony as well as how they were going to deal with Shishio's newest weapon had all been taken care of all in one long and exhausting conference. He almost laughed at the two different topics that where spoken about during the meeting, One minute they were talking about the different flowers that will be decorating the ceremony hall to the explosives that Katsu had created in order to counter Shishio's gatling guns.

The moon hung high in the sky above them as the two men made their way back to the Akabeko. Aoshi continued toward the entrance of Akabeko while Kenshin made his way to the back of the building. Kenshin smirked as he climbed to the roof of the Akabeko knowing his mate had told him he was not allowed to be with her until the mating ceremony didn't mean he couldn't watch her from a distance. He made his way to his favorite tree that looked into her bedroom window. His smirk growing into a full blown smile, teeth gleaming, as he made his way to his favorite branch. Situating himself in his normal spot Kenshin looked into the window leading to Kaoru's room but she was not there. Maybe she is with Misao or Megumi and spending the night before the mating ceremony. Jumping down from his tree the redhead walked around to the front of the Akabeko were Aoshi was standing at the building entrance Misao and other members of the Akabeko standing around him. Walking closer he could tell by the looks of their faces that something was wrong, he only hoped that his gut wasn't right and that it didn't have to do with Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru woke up in a room that was all to familiar, it smelled just as disgusting as it had before, but it felt ten times smaller than before. Staying at the Akabeko had spoiled her and though she knew that her the happiness she had felt was not a dream she realized that it might as well be for there was no way she could escape Shishio again.

Tears began to cloud her vision as she thought of her new found friends and family that she would never see again. Sobs escaped her lips as she thought of Kenshin and her almost fairytale come true. She wished so much that she was waking in his arms, and that it was the day after their wedding and that he was kissing her awake. The pain in her chest from the thought of never seeing him again causing her to curl up into herself, the sobs becoming more and more vocal. She never wanted to return to this hell, she never wanted to be here in the first place. Yet here she was in this tiny stinky room praying for a miracle, praying to wake up and have Kenshin tell her it was just another nightmare.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as the metal door to her 'room' opened. She held her breath and shut her eyes hoping that the being entering the room was not who she thought it was.

"Oh my sweet little siren you have finally returned to us."

* * *

The Battousai traveled faster than any of his companions as he moved from tree to tree in the woods moving closer and closer to the outskirt of Kyoto. _'I'm coming for you Kaoru please just hold on.' _Battousai thought as willed himself to move faster.

* * *

Hi everyone! I know that this update is extremely short but I was sick last week and part of this week so I haven't been feeling much like writing. But I am better now and have updated a story that I love and am hoping to finish soon.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing! (stress on the reveiwing) ;^)

Abby


	15. Chap13 Freedom for Freedom's sakepart2

**Demon Hunt**

**Chapter 13: Freedom for Freedom's sake part 2**

**Warnings: Violence **

**I don't own RK! How many times do I have to say that before you'll believe me! Wahhhhhaaahaha!**

Kaoru felt the unnaturally hot fingers of her capture raise her chin so that she was forced to look at him from her curled up position on the bed.

"Now, now, my little siren, is that the way to act towards me?" Shishio's voice was deep with sarcasm. "After all I have done for you over the years. Given you a roof over your head after your fathers death. Made sure you had plenty of food and water. Given you a nice comfy room you can call your own. Yet here you don't even want to look me in the eyes after you have been gone for so very long."

Kaoru jerked her head out of his hand and scooted into a sitting position near the head board of her cot trying to get away from him. Shishio took that as an opportunity to sit down beside her on the bed.

"You know Soujiro has been keeping tabs on you while you have been away." Shishio nodded his head in the brown haired demons direction. "Allow me to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials, however I am afraid that you will not, now nor will you ever be in attendance for it." He breathed deeply before refocusing his burning gaze on the female huddled on the bed beside him.

"But still congratulations, my siren, you have found your one true mate." He smiled as he got off of the bed and started heading towards the door. Turning to look one last time. "To bad that his connection with you will ultimately lead to his death."

With that he slammed the hard metal door closed leaving Kaoru alone in the dark cell like room surrounded by shadows and nightmares of her past.

* * *

Kenshin crouched behind a bush in the forest near the outskirts of Kyoto. His golden eyes narrowed as he watched the three men in the black ninja suits. Kaoru had used the ninja suit to help her escape Shishio's underground base and they were going to use these suits to get in. Aoshi and Sano crouched behind him whispering in hushed tones.

"It is now or never let's go."

The three males silently moved closer towards the city, each step they mad was careful and precise. The redheaded demon walked among the shadows of the city waiting growing closer and closer to his unknowing target. He smiled at the irony of the situation, here he was going to attack and kill a man who was also probably sent out to attack and kill someone.

The targets separated and so did the three demons following them as they walked further and further into the shadows.

* * *

Kaoru got up from the bed her eyes were red from crying. Her entire being felt numb, but it was during this numbness that she realized that there was nothing left for her to do…_ 'except fight!'_

Shaking herself out of her depressed state Kaoru walked quietly across the room and stood next to the heavy metal door and listened. There was no sound coming from outside so she could only guess that no sound from the room would get out. But sooner or later someone was going to have to come and when they did she would be waiting.

* * *

Sano crept closer to the shadow assassin who currently had his back turned toward him. The shadow was busy watching his own target never realizing that he himself could be targeted.

The black suited man was standing in the darker part of a long open alley way, waiting patiently for his target to appear. He didn't have to wait long as the fat old man walked with his so called bodyguards down the alley. This man had once been an ally to Lord Shishio but now that he refused to donate anymore money toward Master Shishio's cause it only stands to reason that this fat ugly man should be dead with the rest of the betrayers who dare to defect from Lord Shishio's reign.

"Death to all betrayers!" The assassin yelled as he charged at the large man and his four bodyguards his sword drawn and ready.

However he did not get to kill his target as a giant fist rammed into his face knocking the shadow unconscious.

"Ah, You…you have saved me. Thank you." The rounded man was still shaking where he stood but he managed to get out words of thanks to the rooster haired stranger.

"Your welcome, but truth is I was not here to save you and I would appreciate it if you kept this little rescue quiet." Sano spoke casually as he hefted up the unconscious assassin on to his shoulder.

"Of course. Thank you again."

* * *

Sano meet with Aoshi and Kenshin on the outskirts of down in a small abandon warehouse the other two shadows were already tied up a gagged. Their clothes had been taken off and stowed for later use. Sano began to strip his own capture of his black suit before tying him up with the others.

"Good work Sano now that we have all three of them we it is time to start the interrogation." Kenshin spoke with venom as his eyes started to glow an unsettling yellow. He nodded to Aoshi and Sano before all three of them picked up buckets of ice cold water and splashed it on their victims.

"It time to wake up boys, wouldn't want you to miss the meeting." Sano spoke menacingly as the three men came too.

"What do you want?" The middle one spoke as he became more coherent. The question was answered by a question as Kenshin stalked into full view of his prisoners.

"Do you know who I am?" The red haired demon ask his voice a quiet deadly whisper. The three men nodded there heads in unison. "Then you know what I want."

"The girl." One of them answered. "We can't get you the girl Battousai. Master Shishio has plans for her."

"Oh, I don't want you to get me the girl. I just want your access information into Shishio's fortress so I can get her myself."

"You will never get it out of use Battousai. We loyal only to Lord Shishio." The middle man spoke up yet again.

"Is that so?" Battousai questioned as he pulled out his katana. "Well you will see we have ways of making you talk." Battousai said before he rammed his sword into the middle mans shoulder twisting and jerking the blade to make his attack even more painful for his victim. "Your blood and the blood of your fellow soldiers will coat the floors of this room. It doesn't matter to me if the three of you won't talk I will just go back out and find some more idiots who clam loyalty to Shishio. It won't matter sooner or later someone is going to crack.

"Shishio will find out what you are doing." The man protested as Battousai finally pulled out his blade before ramming into the shadows other shoulder.

"Shishio may find out but will he actually care?" Battousai questioned "No. He won't you and the rest of the shadows are just grunts. Fools who blindly follow and who can be easily disposed of. He won't care if a few of you go missing. He wouldn't care if a dozen of you went missing. Because to him you and the other shadows are worthless." Battousai once again pulled his blade out of his victim. "Now start talking."

* * *

The black suits were tight but it nothing that new, many times during the war the Battousai had to were many uncomfortable out fits in order to blend in. This circumstance was no different from the many others that came before it.

The objectives were simple get in, find Kaoru, kill Shishio, and get out. It was clean and clear objectives. Tonight the war will end and tonight Kaoru will be free, once and for all.

* * *

Hey Guys Thanks for not going crazy on me I am sorry but for some reason when I first uploaded this story a large chunk of it was missing! Anyway now that it is fixed I can say that this story is coming to its climax and i am very excited to get it done. So I am going to finish this one then I will work on my other stories that have yet to be finished.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing ;^)

Abby


	16. Ch14Shadows insearch of freedom

**Demon Hunt **

**Chapter 14: Shadows in search of Freedom**

**Warnings: Lots of violence, lime, hints of rape and torture. Just warning you. This Chapter is a very serious! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. So very sad that I don't.**

"Yes…oh…yes…master Shishio." The Yumi moaned loudly as her master pounded into her. Her heart was racing and her juices were flowing any second and she would fell the wonderful explosion that came with her climax. "Ohm…oh…Shishio…I…I…am going to cum…" But instead of feeling the excitement of release she felt her master stop completely and pull out of her. Yumi placed her hand on her heart trying to calm herself as she looked at Shishio. "My lord Shishio why have you stopped? It is obvious that you are still in need." Yumi looked pointedly at her masters engorged state.

Shishio did not answer her but instead went to the door on the opposite side of the room. "She is ready." He announced as he let in his second in command Soujiro in.

"Lord Shishio I don't understand why have you summoned Soujiro while in the middle of our tryst." Yumi questioned pulling some blankets from the bed to cover herself. Shishio turned to her with a calm face but his eyes were glowing with pure rage.

"You see Yumi," Shishio began in a deadly calm voice that was only reserved for enemies of his cause. Yumi gulped for this tone had never once been directed towards her. "It has come to my attention that because of your incompetence the girl escaped and also that your silencing curse was not strong enough for the spell was broken." Shishio's eyes glowed with red rage as he continued to speak.

"SHE gave away our secrets, YUMI, all because your security spells could not detect her escape and your spell to keep her quiet was weak. YOU Are WEAK!" Shishio turned around Yumi could see he was breathing heavily as his shoulders moved up and down with his heavy and enraged breaths.

"Thankfully Soujiro was able to rectify your mistakes." He said in a calmer voice. "I have also found your replacement." Shishio turned back to face the stunned open mouthed face of his former lover. "Your punishment will be death but not before Soujiro gets his reward."

Just as Shishio started to leave Yumi came out of her stupor. "Please, my lord don't do this to me." Yumi begged getting off the bed and moving to kneel while still keeping herself covered.

"You have done this to yourself, Yumi." And with that Shishio left the room leaving Yumi and Soujiro alone.

"Don't worry Yumi I promise by the time I am finished with you, you will welcome your death." Soujiro spoke for the first time his ever present smile stayed but a malicious spark glinted in the young demons eyes. Yumi fell back and clumsily moved away from him as he advanced on her.

* * *

Shishio walked quietly down the halls as he contemplated his decision. Yumi had to be punished for her incompetence just like everyone else in his empire. She was a disappointment in everyway except oddly enough in her quest to please his body, but physical pleasure could be found anywhere. _'She is not worth anything.'_ He thought as he entered the room to greet his new sorcerer.

* * *

Kaoru paced in her room she had been waiting for what seemed like hours for someone to open the door but they never came. Not to mention she was hungry. "It's time to think of a new plan." She spoke aloud to herself. "But what?"

* * *

Kenshin stared at the two inept guards in front of the two medium sized double doors, the guards were nothing it was the door that was the problem if either one of them said the wrong code words then it scrubbed the mission completely not to mention they could get captured or killed. Yet, this was the only way to save Kaoru. _'Soon Kaoru you will be free, just wait a little bit longer.' _The Battousai looked back at his comrades before motioning for Sano. "Do you remember the entry codes and passwords to get in?" He questioned.

Sano nodded. "Yeah, the entry password for my guy was '730 rope scales'."

"Good, you go first. You will be heading to the armory to set up the bombs. Do you remember how to get there?"

Sano gave one of his goofy yet comforting smiles before nodding again. "Don't worry I got everything I need along with the map you made me there is no way I can get lost."

"You better not. Now go." Sano nodded as he lost his goofy grin before walking passed his two comrades, placing the black mask over his face, and walking toward the only way in or out of Shishio's lair.

* * *

Yumi hands and feet were shackled to the bedpost while Soujiro stared at her naked body with his unwavering smile. "You brought this on your self, Yumi. I have always admired your beauty but beauty is not enough to survive the new world our lord is creating." He tested the strength of the magic restraining shackles. "These were a gift from your replacement, I have to say that they seem to be working very well." Soujiro continued to smile as he removed his clothing. "It is time we get started."

Yumi gulped as she tried to struggle out to some how remove the chains that held her. She quietly began to mumble a spell only for the shackles to send electricity up her arms and legs causing her body to convulse in pain.

"No no Yumi, if you try to use your magic you will only make it worse." Soujiro informed her as he crawled on top of her still convulsing body. "I am going to enjoy this." He whispered while licking her ear. "I am going to enjoy this so very much." With out any other warning he slammed his hardened member into her already abused body.

* * *

Shishio smiled as he walked down the corridor of his fortress, the meeting with his new sorcerer had gone well. Shogo was a perfect replacement his magic was as strong or possibly stronger than his own power, but he wasn't worried about Shogo trying to take over. The fool was more interested in caring for his sick sister but that didn't matter as long as he got the job done. Soon he and Shogo would go to the siren's room and cast a spell trap for the great Battousai. His smile widened at the thought of using Battousai's weakness against him, after all Battousai is known as the strongest and the strongest can have no weaknesses.

* * *

Soujiro continued to smile as he walked over to his belonging on the other side of the room. He listened to the whimpers of the female behind him as he retrieved his blade. Turning back around he stared at the naked and chained bond woman lying on the bed. "I am afraid we must start the messy part of your punishment."

Yumi trembled as her tormentor once alley stalked closer to the bed. "Lets start slow, shall we?" Soujiro gently made a small mark across her throat with his sword the pressure he put on the blade was minimal for their was barely any blood but the message was clear that was how she was going to die after he finished playing with her. Looking up she saw a glint of glee in his eyes causing her to shiver in fear causing Soujiro's ever present smile to widen showing her his gleaming teeth. Her heart skipped a beat or possibly two this was her end.

Soujiro gently moved his blade up her chained arm while his other hand gently pried Yumi's fisted hand open. "Now Yumi, you know the longer you resist the longer your death will be drawn out." He spoke in an even yet cheery tone. As he pulled her thumb away from the rest of her hand and with quick and decisive movement sliced it off.

Yumi couldn't contain the scream that escaped her lips as the blood spilled out of the stump where her thumb once was. She couldn't help but realize that this was just the beginning and if she didn't do something than she would die a horrible painful death. There would be no mercy from the man before her, she had seen Soujiro torture many enemies of lord Shishio and now she was one of them.

Tears stream down her face as she felt the blade slowly skim across her bare abdomen leaving a trail of blood behind it. She renewed her efforts to get free of her restraints. She continued to squirm left and right trying to free one of her arms or legs anything that could lead to her escape. Then she felt it her hand, the same hand that Soujiro had mangled, was slipping through the metal shackle. Her breathing escalated to almost hyperventilation as she realized that she may have a chance to live after all.

* * *

Sano made his way quietly into the third passage he walked down to get to the armory every now and then Sano would hear the scream of a woman in extreme pain. It took every bit of will power not to run down the hallways in search of whoever it was that was screaming. '_Please don't let that be kaoru.'_

His heart pounded as he got closer towards his goal: just two more turns, two more corridors, and one more door. It would take him possibly ten more minutes maybe more if he was met with resistance once he got to the armory.

He smiled half heartedly under his black mask. _'Your about to get a bomb shoved up your ass, Shishio. I hope you can survive it.'_

* * *

Kenshin nodded to Aoshi before the dark haired man pulled the dark mask over his face and began walking to the gate. It was Aoshi's job to take care of Shishio's second in command Soujiro. The young demon was the strongest enemy next to Shishio and he had to be taken out before Shishio could be dealt with. Kenshin placed his mask one before walking slowly but casually toward the large black door. Taking a deep breath to steady himself Kenshin repeated the phrase that would hopefully grant him entrance to Shishio's strong hold.

* * *

**Hey** everyone sorry it took so long with this chapter. I just needed to make everything come out the way I wanted it to and I think it did. There is a lot going on in this chapter because I am using it to set things up for the Grand finally. It is crazy and I am sorry if some of you are not able to follow it. If you guys are having trouble following just leave a review and I will try to work it out to were it was more understandable.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing! Your reveiws are always helpful and incouraging so thank you very much

Abby


	17. chap 15 shadow insearch of freedompart2

Demon Hunt

Chapter 15: Shadows in search of Freedom part 2

Warnings: violence, rape, explosions, cursing, and a few deaths

There are reasons why this story is Mature! This Chapter is one of them!

Disclaimer: Do not own RK!

Yumi stilled as Soujiro leaned forward to whisper seductively in her ear. "Oh Yumi, I almost want to go another round before I take your life. What do you say? Would you like that? A chance to enjoy life a little while longer before I slit your throat." Soujiro placed his unsheathed sword on the dresser by the bed as Yumi nodded her head in agreement. Standing up he removed his clothing, smiling a wicked smile before leaning down and licking the line across her neck made not long ago.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Sano knocked out the two guards that stood beside the armory doors and dragged them inside the room before closing the door. Looking around Sano found chains that he could use to tie the two up.

After finishing Sano looked around for his particular targets, and there they were the Gatling guns, six of them all lined up in a row. Sano eyebrows creased as he examined large spaces in between every pair of guns as if making space for more Gatling guns.

"What is with the spacing are there some missing?" Sano asked himself quietly before placing bombs on near every one of the machines. Sano's suspicions about other guns once being there became stronger by a few loose bullets on the ground near the empty spaces. Breathing heavily Sano looked toward the two unconscious guards. "Maybe it might be worth waking one of those guys up and finding out what happen to the other guns."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK

Kaoru paced back and forth in her room the one of the three draws from her bedside dresser clutched in her hands. The wood was somewhat rotted but it was the best and only weapon she could find within her cell like room. She was waiting not so patiently for something, anything, to happen. Lately she had been hearing the scream of a woman being tortured but only recently had the screaming stopped, the lack of sound had put her on edge. Kaoru silently prayed for the woman that she had been hearing, knowing that if the woman was not dead the poor creature would be soon. That thought alone put her on edge even more. "Shishio must die."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K

Kenshin made his way slowly down the halls, he and Aoshi had separated shortly after verifying the plan, now the red haired demon was looking for his target. Shortly after entering the halls Battousai had sworn he was hearing a woman scream but now all was quiet, and the silence was eerie almost ominous as he continued to walk through the halls. This was not the same quiet the Battousai was used to during his missions no this was like the calm before the storm and the Battousai wasn't sure how big this storm would get.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K

Aoshi walked along the halls completely blind to were he was going, he had already been to Ten ken's room and had found it empty. He was now searching for any sign of his target but was coming up empty. He quietly walked down the halls looking in every room, the hall he was in now seemed to be a hall were many of the soldiers slept for every room had three to four beds, surly the great Soujiro Seta would never travel down this hall.

Turning down another long hallway Aoshi found himself staring into two very beautiful bright green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sayo. My brother is the new sorcerer Lord Shishio hired and I am afraid I am quit lost could you point me in the direction of the main meeting rooms?" The young green eyed female asked while blushing innocently. Aoshi was stunned by the innocence in the young one's face, there was no way she knew what her and her brother had gotten into.

"Sayo." A strong male voice called from further down the hall. "Sayo, there you are." The male demon walked towards the smaller female with grace, power, and strength in every step. "Sayo, I told you to stay in your room and wait for me." The male then turned to Aoshi. "I am sorry if my sister has bothered you, it shall not happen again." The light brown haired demon turned taking his sister back down the hall before turning a corner out of sight.

'So that was Shishio's new sorcerer. I wonder what has happened to Yumi. Did Shishio get rid of her? I wonder what happened to cause such a dramatic change.'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K

Tears spilled from Yumi's eyes as Soujiro kissed and sucked her neck, no sound escaped her lips as he continued to force himself inside her. Soujiro was to busy to notice her injured and bloodied hand slipping slowly but surely out of the metal cuff chaining her to the bed. Yumi's heartbeat was steadily climbing as she tried to concentrate on getting her hand free. _'Almost there…got it.' _Yumi felt her hand slip free of the cuff, holding her breath she reached for the hilt of Soujiro's sword, and silently prayed the he didn't notice the movement.

Soujiro lifted his head as he felt Yumi's heart beat climb faster and her breath still. "Your enjoying this, aren't you? You just don't want to admit it, do you?" He huffed in her ear believing her reactions had everything to do with him and nothing to do her trying to escape. Without much warning Yumi's hand grasped the hilt of Soujiro's blade and brought it across as hard as she could slicing into her captors shoulder. The blow forced Soujiro to roll off of the woman that had once been his victim. His body slammed onto the floor blood from his shoulder was spilling everywhere as he hit the ground. Soujiro's disbelief was evident but he didn't have time enough to register what was happening as Yumi twisted and swung the sword blindly in Soujiro's general direction. Surprisingly the blade struck and sliced through flesh, to both Yumi and Soujiro's surprise.

Yumi looked down wide eyed as the blade protruded from her captors neck blood seeped down in a pool around his body. His surprised yet fading eyes stared up at her unbelieving and unmoving. She watched as his breathing became shallower by the minute until finally he stopped breathing altogether.

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief before she fell back onto the bed. Her other arm and legs were still chained to the bed and she had no idea how to get out of those chains but at least she would no longer be tortured by the young demon who was once her ally. She was in agony, her body was riddled with pain but the feeling that was slowly overcoming her was exhaustion. Yumi felt her eyelids slowly but surely droop down until they were completely closed and darkness took her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aoshi looked into what he thought was an empty room only to be shocked to find a broken and bloodied sorceress laying upon an equally blood covered bed. The dead body of his target lay unmoving on the ground beside the bed a sword protruding from the targets neck. Aoshi slowly walked closer to the scene before bending down and inspecting both demons. After a few minutes Aoshi concluded that Soujiro was definitely dead while the sorceress was just barely alive.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shishio stopped momentarily as he noticed the screams of his late sorceress were no longer echoing down the halls. Something settled over him a stillness an almost empty felling spread through his being as he realized that those screams were the last sounds he would ever be hear from Yumi's lips. For the first time in his life Shishio felt guilt, _'and for what? Why do I feel guilt? She was weak and she could not fulfill her role so it was only right to get rid of her.'_ Shishio thought harshly about the woman who had been by his side for years. _'She was worthless. She had no use.'_ That was his mantra as he continued down the halls growling at every being that dare be walking down the same corridor as himself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK

Sano slammed his fist into the face of the guard he had gotten information out making sure that the guard was again knocked unconscious. He growled impatiently to himself as he opened the door slowly looking down the hall and continued to walk back the way he came. The guard had claimed that the other Gatling guns had been malfunctioning during practice runs and had been taken off of the shelf to be repaired. The guard did not know where they were taken only that they needed to be fixed. Sano cracked his knuckles to relieve some of the tension he felt. Tonight he was supposed to destroy all of the guns but he only had two bombs left and no clue where the other guns had been taken for repairs.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKK

Yumi's eye's snapped open as she felt pain shoot through her injured hand. Her eyes widened as she saw who was causing her such pain as she tried desperately to yank her hand away.

"Don't do that you will just injure yourself further." The ice blue eyed demon stated calmly as he tightened his grip on her for-arm while continuing to bandage her injuries. "Now I found the key to those chains in Seta's clothes, but I won't let you go unless you help us." Yumi's eyebrow's knitted together as she took in his words.

"And what exactly will I be helping you with?" She asked as she calmed her outward appearance while mentally yelling at herself for loosing her calm uncaring demeanor in front of those who were once her enemies.

"Tell us were Shishio is having the Gatling guns repaired, and were he is keeping Kaoru and we will let you go." The large brown haired earth demon answered as he casually stood from leaning against the door and walking closer toward the bed.

" Fine, I can show you were the weapons repair room and I will show you to were the siren is being kept but you will get no more from me. I have my own agenda to attend to." Yumi answered through clenched teeth as Aoshi pulled the bandage around her wrist a little to tightly. She watched through glaring eyes as the two men exchanged nods before agreeing to her terms.

"That's okay with us, once we get you bandaged up we will head out." Sano answered while pulling out the key from his breast pocket and started unlocking the chains binding Yumi to the bed.

* * *

Ok here is newest chapter for this story sorry for the delay. I hope you like it please send review to let me no if this story is worth continuing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

abby


End file.
